


Jewel of the Deep

by The_Phantom_Writer



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Aggressive Mermen, Human/Mermaid relationship, M/M, Mark hates the ocean, Mark nearly drowns, Mating Cycles, Merman Ethan, Merman Jack, Protective Jack, jack loves it, merman Anti, merman Dark, merman tyler, the beauty of the ocean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2018-11-16 13:03:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 20,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11253531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Phantom_Writer/pseuds/The_Phantom_Writer
Summary: When Mark nearly drowns, he's convinced he may have dreamed up his mystery savior. One year later, he reappears with the intent of bringing Mark into his world. This time, however, Mark realizes he's in over his head. After all, what business does a human have in the world of magic and mayhem?





	1. First Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Dunno why this popped into my head, but I liked the idea of it. Tags or rating may change later on because I'm not sure what I'm doing on here. Constructive criticism is welcomed, but don't be a complete jerk, please. Other than that, read on all you like.

Mark hated the ocean. Anyone who knew him was well aware of this fact. It wasn’t because he couldn’t swim because he certainly could. It was because it was a frigid prison, ready to drag an unsuspecting person out into the depths and bury them in darkness. It had been a struggle for his friends to convince him to even go to the beach, to begin with, let alone convince him to actually go swimming. But he’d gone, treading water in the ocean as his friends splashed and laughed beside him.

When the ocean had pulled him down he panicked, struggling against the currents as they dragged him further from shore. He fought to the surface, coughing and sputtering out water. He heard Wade shout in warning before he was dragged under again. He struggled, trying to get back to the surface again as his lungs burned. The water gripped him, crushing him as it sapped away his remaining strength.

He came back to himself coughing violently, spitting up salt water as he doubled into himself. He hacked, trembling as he finally emptied his lungs of fluid and took a rasping breath. His sight was blurry, but he saw pale sand beneath his fingers and felt the sun against his back. He pushed himself shakily to his hands and knees, blinking salt water from his burning eyes.

He felt a hand on his back and jumped, whipping around. Wide blue eyes met him and he calmed a bit, looking around. He was in some form of a shallow cavern, the sand sloping off into the ocean. He thanked his luck and turned back to the male behind him. They were leaning against the stone, the rest of their body hanging off into the pool of water inside the cavern.

He took a moment to catch his breath and look at the boy before him. The guy was shirtless, water clinging to his fair skin. Big blue eyes, met his own brown, and his hair was topped with a bright green color that faded into gentle brown towards the back of his head. Mark eyed him a bit longer before trying to clear his throat, resulting in a coughing fit. When he'd managed to catch his breath he finally spoke.

“So,” he managed, “I guess it’s safe to assume you were the one who saved me?” The other nodded.

“I didn’t do much,” the male said, some distinct accent sounding in his voice. It was one Mark couldn’t quite place. “Ya washed up here yerself. I simply got ya breathing again.” Mark nodded, rubbing at his throat.

“What’s your name?” He asked, “Mine’s Mark.”

“I’m Jack,” the other said, grinning widely. Mark smiled gently before something caught his attention and he froze. He hadn’t been paying much attention to the space where the man vanished into the water, but now he noticed the dots of color decorating one hip. He stared at them, trying to determine what exactly it was. It was only when Mark heard a shout of his name that he looked away.

“Looks like yer friends found ya,” Jack said. Mark nodded, smiling.

“Thank God,” he joked before getting serious, “I didn’t quite fancy the idea of swimming back to shore. I hate the ocean.” He heard Jack hum lightly before trying to get to his feet. “Bob! Wade! Over here guys!”

“Mark!” It was Wade who reached him first, jumping from the boat he and Bob had gotten ahold of and swimming towards him. The man ran to him as soon as he hit the sand, hugging him. “Jeezus man. Be more careful next time!”

“Yeah!” Bob said, reaching them as well, “We thought you were dead man.” Mark grimaced, releasing Wade.

“I told you I hate the ocean!” he said, feigning anger, “Maybe now you’ll stop dragging me out here.” He grinned to show he was joking and Bob shook his head at his antics. His mind went back to the man who’d saved him, and he waved at the pool behind him. “Oh yeah! Jack here saved me from drowning. Otherwise, I probably **_would_ ** have drowned.”

“Who’re you meaning Mark?” Wade asked, looking behind him, “There’s no one there.”

“What’re you talking about Wade,” he said, “he’s right-...nowhere?” Indeed Jack had vanished, the water still in his wake. He gawked at it, staring down. The pool of water seemed to open into an underwater cavern before opening into the ocean. Jack was nowhere to be seen. “He was right there a minute ago.”

“I think you’re hallucinating Mark,” Bob said, “too much sun and a lack of oxygen can do that to a person. Mark shook his head, but couldn’t argue. Surely he hadn’t simply imagined the other...had he? He wasn’t quite sure anymore.

“Let’s just get out of here,” he sighed.

“You’re gonna have to swim a bit,” Wade said, “to the boat at least.” He slipped back into the water, Bob following after him. Mark looked back at the pool, disappointed that the green haired man hadn’t suddenly made himself known again. He hesitantly slipped back into the ocean, swimming over to the boat and climbing up the ladder. Wade helped him up and into the boat before he settled back. His chest still burned, and his mind was fuzzy for several reasons.

_‘I couldn’t have just imagined it,’_ he told himself. Jack had seemed so real, and while he had only his eyes and brain to trust he couldn’t write it off as nothing. He’d spoken to the man, and the man had responded. Surely his oxygen deprived brain couldn’t imagine up an entire conversation. Then there was the matter of the accent he still couldn’t place. _‘No. He was real. I can feel it. I just wished he’d stayed around a bit longer…’_ He sighed, letting the matter go as the boat pulled away from the alcove and back towards shore.

As the boat departed a figure slid up out of the pool of water, smiling fondly yet sadly at the boat. Had Mark looked back in that moment, he would have seen Jack leaning out of the pool once more. Jack continued to watch them until he could no longer make out the people on the boat before slipping back into the water in a flash of green.


	2. Back at Sea

“I can’t believe I let you drag me here again,” Mark grumbled. Once more Bob and Wade had dragged him to the beach. The ocean seemed to mock him, daring him to enter its grasp again. “If it wasn’t your birthday Wade I’d have stayed home.”

“I’m glad to know you care, Mark,” Wade joked, setting out their stuff on the beach, “You don’t have to swim man. I don’t blame you for not wanting to do that again.” Mark sighed, setting up a chair to sit in.

_ ‘I guess I’ll work on a tan or something,’ _ he thought, settling in. Wade was already halfway to the water, Bob following only seconds later. Mark smiled at them before settling into his chair, shutting his eyes gently. The sun felt lovely on his skin but he found himself getting bored very quickly.

Eventually, he made his way to a rocky overhang, dangling his legs into the water. The ocean was calm, only a scattered number of people at the beach that day. Mark laid back, simply letting himself relax. He nearly jumped out of his skin when someone grabbed his foot. Wade’s laughter echoed around him and he jokingly kicked at him.

“Gotcha Mark,” he teased, dodging him easily enough. Mark rolled his eyes.

“You’re such a jerk,” he said. His grin destroyed any possibility that he was actually annoyed, and Wade smirked back at him.

“Sure you don’t wanna come in?” he asked. Mark shook his head.

“I’m fine here looking down at the peasants,” he joked. Wade laughed before shrugging.

“Suit yourself,” he said before swimming off. Mark watched him go, chuckling before he laid back down again. He’d nearly dozed off when yet again someone touched his foot. He huffed, shifting his leg away.

“Knock it off Wade.” He got no response, and once more something grabbed at his foot. He sat up, glaring until his eyes saw the offender. He looked like him in a way, except his face was sharper and his eyes were like blood. When they grinned, sharp fangs showed instead of teeth. Mark barely got the chance to gasp in air before the other grabbed his calf and pulled him in.

He struggled against his assailant, kicking and flailing. His foot connected, shoving them away. He broke the surface, coughing. Wade and Bob were beside him in a moment. “How did you fall in?” Bob asked, looking unamused by the whole thing. Mark shook his head, panting.

“I didn’t,” he said, “Someone grabbed me and pulled me in.” Bob looked ready to say something when Wade yelped.

“Something just touched me,” he said nervously. Bob cocked a brow.

“It’s probably a fish you idiots,” he retorted. Mark took a breath to steady himself.

“Maybe Wade has a fish,” he said, “but whoever grabbed me certainly wasn’t.”

“Maybe whoever it was thought it’d be funny. They probably didn’t mean any harm, even if it wasn’t cool to do.” Mark frowned but nodded. It made sense. Why else would someone pull him into the water?

“You’re probably right Bo-” he was cut off as fingers closed around his calf again. He flinched, looking down to see what it was. Red eyes met his gaze. “Shit!” he managed to shout before it yanked him under again. Wade shouted something, and Bob grabbed at him without success. He twisted, straining his eyes to see through the water. His sight was blurry, his air running thin quickly. He tried to tug away again, but the man continued to pull him further out to sea.  _ ‘Who is this guy?’ _ he wondered. His brain was starting to misfire, and he felt darkness creeping into the edges of his vision.

A flash of green streaked through the water, slamming into his assailant. Hands grabbed at him, pulling at him. A hand closed over his mouth and nose and he weakly tried to move away.  _ ‘What’re they trying to do, suffocate me? I’m already drowning.’ _ The hand shifted away, and a voice spoke in his ear.

“Breathe Mark,” they said. The voice was soothing. Familiar. He listened to them, filling his lungs. Yet instead of water, air rushed into his chest. He gasped, eyes snapping open and breath returned to him. The figure holding him came into better focus and despite the blur caused by the water, he could easily make them out.

“Jack!” he shouted. The other nodded, smiling at him.

“This is the second time I saved yer hide from drowning,” he teased, “You should really take better care of yerself.” Mark laughed, deliriously relieved before his surroundings caught up with him. He was still underwater.

“How the hell?” he questioned, “I should be dying still. And so should you!” Jack shook his head.

“Now’s not the time to explain,” he said, “we have bigger problems right now.” Mark pulled back from Jack, mouth open in question when he noticed something else about the man. From the waist down he had a tail, vibrant green scales like emeralds. Brilliant yellow ran down the sides and tipped his fins. The fin on the end was large, while smaller fins sat beneath his hips and ran down the length of his spine.

“What are you?” he asked, more curious than anything else. Jack shot him a pained look before his eyes focused on something else.

“Meddling again I see,” A voice hissed out. Mark followed Jack’s gaze, spotting the man who’d pulled him into the water. His eyes were nearly glowing in the water, and Mark noticed that he too had a tail. His was jet black, fins sharp and dangerous looking. Gills dressed either side of his neck, and two sharp fins sat neatly on either side of his head. He swam towards them lazily. “I’m quite tired of this game. Now, hand him over.” Jack’s grip on him tightened.

“As if I’d listen ta you Dark,” Jack replied, “Now why don’t you go back to the trench you crawled out of.” The other, Dark he was called it seemed, bared his fangs.

“Fine,” he said, “Have it your way. I’ll just have to take him from you.”

“Try me.” At Jack’s challenge, more of the creatures appeared, charging towards Dark at terrific speeds. Many held weapons, while others simply circled around the other.

“Jack!” one of them shouted, “Take him back to the mainland!” Jack nodded, seizing his arm. He swam away from the frenzy, pulling Mark along.

“You can’t defend the little minnow forever!” Dark hissed after them, “one day, he’ll take his rightful place with us.” Jack ignored him, continuing to move forward until the creatures were out of sight. It was only then that Mark dared to speak.

“Can I get some answers now?” he asked, “Who was that guy? And what the heck are you guys? How am I not dead?!” Jack shook his head, pulling towards the surface.

“You need ta stay away from here,” Jack said, ignoring him, “stay far from this ocean. You’ll be in danger otherwise.” Mark shook his head.

“I’m a bit too stubborn for that,” he joked. Jack didn’t look pleased. “Besides, I’m staying at the hotel nearby for a week at least. Kind of hard to stay away from the ocean when you’re right next to it.” Jack huffed.

“Just stay outta the water,” he snapped. Mark frowned, irritated. Who did this guy think he was anyway.

“How about you answer my goddamn questions,” he retorted. Jack sighed, breaking the surface. They were behind a rock, and Mark could hear Bob and Wade talking frantically to someone.

“If you’re going ta be so damn persistent, then meet me after sundown. I’ll find you at the place Dark grabbed you just…keep yourself out of the water all right?” Mark nodded, and the other released him. “See ya tonight then Mark,” he said before vanishing beneath the water, tail glittering a brief moment before disappearing. He shook himself before swimming into the open, making his way towards the shore. Wade spotted him first, charging towards him.

_ ‘Tonight,’ _ he thought as he was finally able to stand,  _ ‘I’ll finally get answers.’ _


	3. City Down Under

Waiting for Bob and Wade to pass out was no trouble for Mark. He went to sleep early, claiming exhaustion from his earlier endeavors. He set an alarm on his phone, catching a nap before night fell. When he woke, Bob and Wade were already long asleep, and he stood. He grabbed his jacket before slipping away, racing down to the water’s edge one he was outside. He made his way to their meeting spot, sitting cross legged as he waited for Jack.

“I honestly didn’t think you’d come,” Jack said, startling him. The man had his hands pressed against the overhang right below him, tail curling just out of the water. “But…I’m kind of glad you did.”

“Course I came,” he said, leaning over the water, “I’m curious, even to the point of being an idiot.” Jack laughed before offering a hand.

“Come on then,” he said. Mark sat back a bit.

“Come where?” he asked, slightly hesitant, “can’t we talk here?”

“We could,” Jack said, “but I feel like some things will be better shown than told. Ya might not believe me otherwise.” Mark sighed, nodding.

“Alright. One sec.” He stood tugging his jacket off and leaving it on the overhang. He was glad he’d left his phone in the room. Replacing clothes was one thing. However, leaving his phone unsupervised wouldn’t have sit well with him. He proceeded to shed his shirt, pants, and flip flops before jumping in. Jack was smiling when he broke the surface.

“One more thing,” he said, “so ye can breathe.” He ducked below the water, motioning for him to follow. Mark submerged and Jack’s hand pressed over his mouth and nose. A tingling sensation followed before Jack retreated. “Just breathe normally.” Mark did so, delighted to see that he had air.

_ ‘So that’s how he did that,’ _ he thought. He took a moment to get used to the feeling before grinning. “I think I’m all ready to go now.”

“Sounds good,” Jack said, “we can take our time a bit. Although it’s a shame ye don’t swim as fast as me.” It was clear he was teasing, and Mark rolled his eyes. “Alright. Off we go!” Mark followed as Jack swam deeper into the ocean, chills running down his spine. Jack seemed unfazed, ensuring he was following before turning to swim through a cavern.

“So…what are you exactly?” he asked, laying a hand on Jack’s arm as darkness closed around them. The yellow on his scales began to glow, barely illuminating the rocks around them. Mark felt comfort in those glowing scales.

When they swam back into open water, Mark began to calm again. Being able to breathe underwater like this, he found himself actually enjoying the experience. Jack grinned at him, pulling him deeper. A shape rushed to meet them, and Mark vaguely remembered him from the other day.

“For someone so hell bent on his protection, you’re certainly taking quite the risk sir,” the other merman said, “There’s no guaranteeing his safety down here.” Jack waved a hand, clearly dismissing him.

“Ya worry too much Tyler,” he said, “besides, this one would’ve jumped back in anyway. May as well accompany him right?” Mark felt as if he should have been offended, but shrugged it off in favor of looking the other merman over. He was broader than Jack, obsidian scales blending into the dark water. His skin was darker than them as well, and his dark eyes were piercing. “Mark, meet Tyler. He’s the head of the royal guard.”

“Hey there,” Tyler said. Mark smiled back.

“Hey,” he said, “it’s nice to meet you.” He held out a hand. “I’m Mark.” Tyler only stared at him.

“Yeah,” he deadpanned, “I know.” Someone called the merman’s name and he swam off, streaking through the water. Mark stared after him, putting his arm down.

“Sorry ‘bout him,” Jack said, “he’s a bit rough at times. Battle will do that to ya. Anyway, come on. We’ve got more ta see.” He pulled Mark along towards a massive structure carved from rock. It looked like a palace, surrounded by smaller peaked structures. The ‘palace’ was carved from dark stone, inlaid with some sort of glowing algae and decorated with colorful sea glass. The smaller structures were instead carved from a sand colored stone, small openings leading deeper inside. Flora decorated the grounds, and mermaids swam about with purpose. Mark watched them go by, amazed by their grace in the water.

_ ‘This…it’s so beautiful.’ _ And in a way it was. While it certainly wasn’t like architecture on land, it held some sort of unique beauty nonetheless. Jack smiled at him, leading him towards the massive structure. He followed eagerly, curious to see what was inside.

The interior was no less astounding. There was little furniture, but little stone tables and chairs made of coral and giant clams decorated the massive room. Seashells and sea glass decorated the walls, lit by bottles of brightly glowing phosphor. Jack released his hand, swimming towards a hole in the ceiling. Mark followed, poking his head through before fully following.

“Where are we going?” he asked. Jack glanced back at him.

“One more person ya need ta meet.” The merman led him deeper into the structure, finally turning into a room. Mark poked his head in, curious.

“Jack!” The merman within said, grinning brightly, “where’ve you been! I’ve been looking all over for you.” This was was much slimmer, less muscles and more build for speed Mark guessed. His scales were a brilliant sapphire, fading to dazzling aqua at the tips. Even his hair was tipped in the same aqua color.

“Ethan,” Jack said, an amused smirk gracing his features, “manners?” Ethan rolled his eyes, giving a sarcastic charade of a curtsy.

“How dare I disgrace his royal highness,” he said with a laugh. Jack laughed, rolling his eyes.

“I didn’t mean me,” he said, “we’ve got a guest ya silly.” Ethan looked confused for a moment before spotting Mark. He gasped, darting over.

“Oh, I’m so sorry,” he said, “I didn’t see you there. Where are you from? Northern kingdom? South maybe?” Mark gaped at him, finally lost.

“I’m from California,” he said dumbly. Ethan quirked a brow before Jack saved him, pulling him into the open.

“Does he look like he’s got a tail ta you?” he asked. Ethan’s mouth dropped open, staring at him as if he were some rare treasure.

“You brought him  **_here_ ** ?!” Ethan all but shrieked, “We’ve already ticked off the Rebels enough don’t ya think?”

“We don’t have time ta play with them,” Jack said, “besides. Mark here wanted ta know more after nearly dying. Twice. Figured I’d help him out. Now then, I have ta go to the meeting. Get him ready and bring him down for me would ya?” Jack darted off, leaving them behind. Ethan sighed.

“I’ll never get him,” he decided, turning away to rummage through some bottles of materials.

_ ‘I’m starting to think the same thing,’ _ Mark thought,  _ ‘Him, and everything else that’s happened recently.’ _


	4. Expectations

“How does he expect me to dress up a human. Nothing we have’s gonna work on his kind.” Mark sat, or rather awkwardly settled on, one of the chairs in the room. He’d been listening to the blue scaled merman rant for a while now, and he almost found it amusing.

            “Won’t it be fine if I’m not all fancy and stuff?” Mark asked. Ethan sighed, turning to look at him.

            “Jack wants you to make a good impression,” he explained, “looks are part of it.”

            “Somehow I don’t think some fancy jewelry is gonna help,” he mused. It was clear as day that he didn’t belong here after all. “Besides. Back on land I’m quite the charmer you know.” Ethan cracked a smile against his will.

            “Bet all the lady humans are throwing themselves at you huh,” he joked. Mark grinned.

            “Don’t you know it.” Ethan laughed, and the sound made Mark relax. He hadn’t noticed, but nerves had gotten to him. Now, that tense atmosphere had diminished, even as Ethan turned back to one of the many boxes of decorations in the room.

            “We’ll stay simple,” he decided, “After all. Jack didn’t actually give me any notice you were coming. And like you said, it should be fine. People aren’t going to like a human here anyway. And you look plenty capable on your own.”

            “Uh…thanks?” he wasn’t quite sure what his response to that should have been. Thankfully Ethan didn’t seem to be looking for one. The merman swam over to him, two items in his hands. The first was a crown of sorts, fashioned from various types of Shells. The colors were bright, even though the crown had clearly seen some use. Ethan slid it onto his head without pause, settling it just right so it would fall off. The second item was a pendant. It was simple, just a bright ruby colored stone on a simple chain. He sat patiently as Ethan hooked it onto him. The merman sat back, looking him over.

            “Yeah,” he said, “that’ll work. Now let’s get you to the meeting room. Jack’s probably wondering what’s taking so long.” He held out a hand which Mark took, letting the Merman pull him down the halls. Other mermaids passed them, giving him wide eyed stares and hushed whispers. He flushed a bit, embarrassed at the attention. A few crowded closer to look, blocking Ethan’s way.

            “Alright people!” A voice echoed down the hall. The mermaids backed up, and a strong hand gripped his shoulder. “Stop gawking at the human and get back to your duties. The prince has personally requested his presence, and I suggest you don’t make him wait.” They scattered, shooting back curious looks as they went. Ethan let out a huff of air.

            “Thanks Tyler,” he said with a bright grin. Mark looked back, spotting the dark merman. Tyler eyed him before looking to Ethan.

            “Like I said, we shouldn’t keep the prince waiting.” Ethan rolled his eyes before pulling Mark off again.

            “Always so serious,” he said in a teasing manner. Tyler smirked, crossing his arms.

                “I think you forget sometimes that it’s my **_job_** to be serious,” he remarked. Ethan laughed, waving goodbye as he swam off. Mark sent one last look at Tyler’s retreating form before Ethan rounded a corner and he was blocked from sight.

* * *

 

“We’re here!” Ethan announced, dragging Mark into a large room. Jack was floating in the center of it, mouth open as if he were in mid-sentence. Several other merpeople glared in their direction, and Ethan shrunk back a bit. Mark turned his attention to the other unknown merpeople. All of them seemed to be much older than them. He’d guess they’d be at least 40 or so if they were humans.

            “I see your people don’t understand manners,” one of the merman said. Ethan winced, swallowing roughly. “As Prince you should-,”

            “I should keep my staff in line,” Jack finished, waving a hand dismissively, “Yes, yes, I’ve heard this all before. Let’s not forget that your job is **_only_** to pass judgement on trials and new regulations. You are **_not_** to tell me how to do my job.” Jack waved them over, and Ethan approached hesitantly. “You wanted to see the human, so Ethan was getting him ready. Simple as that.” Mark eyed Jack, partially stunned. He’d assumed Ethan was kidding when he’d called Jack ‘your highness’. Not that Jack was actually royalty! He suddenly felt awkward. How did someone act around a prince anyway?

            “He doesn’t look like much does he.” He broke from his thoughts at the mermaid’s scoffed words and bristled.

            “I didn’t think so either the first time I met him,” Jack said, “However, Dark strayed far into our territory to grab him, and the only reason he’d be so foolish is if Mark here is valuable to their side.”

            “Valuable?” Another mermaid mused, “Since when has a human ever been valuable. This boy will likely die just like the ones who’ve come before him. Then where will we be hmm? This foolishness has gone on long enough. We need a plan to beat them. One that doesn’t involve humans.”

            _‘Wait what?’_ Mark stared at Jack, unease settling over him. The way the mermaid spoke…it was like he was just a pawn in whatever was happening here. _‘What haven’t you told me Jack?’_

            “Enough Kyla,” a much older merman said, “There’s no reason for that sort of talk. Things are hard enough as it is, and if the rebels want this boy then there’s value in keeping him safe.” Kyla huffed, turning her head away. The elder merman looked back at Jack. “You made a bold choice, bringing him here tonight. I have no doubt Dark may try to attack you on your return. To be safe, I’d suggest bringing Tyler along with you to be safe.” Jack nodded.

            “I certainly will,” he said, taking Mark’s hand. “Let’s go,” he whispered. Mark followed Jack eagerly, not a fan of the piercing gazes directed at him. It was only when they were out of earshot that Jack spoke again. “Ignore Kyla. She hates humans and would say anything to get you to leave.” Mark relaxed, accepting that answer.

            “So,” he said, “you’re a prince huh?” Jack laughed, flashing a grin.

            “Yer surprised?” he asked, “What, I’m not princely enough for ya?”

            “No, no. That’s not it. Just surprised me. You should’ve told me.” Jack only shrugged.

            “It’s not all that important,” Jack said simply. Mark frowned, but let it go. They swam in silence for a while before Jack’s face lit up. “How bout I show ye around the kingdom? There’s lots to see after all.” Mark smiled, earlier conversations forgotten.

            “That’d be awesome. I’d love to see your territory, your highness,” he teased. Jack rolled his eyes, smirk on his face revealing his amusement.

            “Shaddup,” he said, “and don’t call me your highness. I hate it enough when Tyler does it.” Mark snickered at the face of distaste the merman made.

            “Alright I won’t,” he promised, “Now, you gonna show me your kingdom or not?” Jack flicked him with his tail, laughing.

            “Yer so impatient,” he teased, “but yah. There’s a lot to see before we gotta get you back to the surface.” The comment was sobering.

                _‘That’s right. I don’t have long before I have to go. Heh…never thought I’d actually enjoy being in the ocean for once. Oh well. All good things must end I suppose.’_


	5. Rough Waters

Mark waited on the rock ledge, legs dangling into the water. His eyes scanned the stars above, waiting patiently for the merman to appear.  _ ‘This is the fourth time I’ve met with him,’ _ he thought. Every day without fail, the merman had shown up, and together they’d gone deep into the ocean. He was getting more comfortable now, the water feeling less like a prison and more like a place to explore.

“Mark…” Jack’s voice was quiet, and Mark jumped at the sound of it. The merman’s expression was blank, and Mark cocked his head a bit.

“You seem down,” he commented, “we don’t have to do this today if you’re not feeling up to it.” Jack shook his head.

“It’s not that,” he said, “it’s just...I have to show you something. Just...I don’t want you to freak out.” Mark grinned.

“I’ll be fine,” he said, “after all, I've reacted pretty well to all of this so far don’t you think?” Jack cracked a smile, holding out a hand.

“Yeah,” he said, “I guess you have.” With that reassurance, Jack seemed to act more normal. Mark hopped into the water, letting Jack use his magic. Once he was ready, the merman took his hand and swam deeper into the water.

He led him to a different part of the kingdom, to a temple-like structure that Jack had previously told him not to go into. His curiosity peaked, but he didn’t dare ask questions yet. He wanted Jack to explain at his own pace. Then, he’d ask questions. So, he followed Jack into the temple, past two guards who eyed him warily. He ignored them, looking around the interior. Various murals and odd writing littered the walls, smoothed down by years under water. Jack ignored them all, leading him deeper into the structure. Eventually, he stopped at a doorway, taking a breath as if to steady himself.

“What’s wrong?” Mark asked, swimming past him and into the room. A large mural was depicted on the wall, showing two mermen engaged in battle. Both looked like Jack, although one was much sleeker and with darker colors while the other wore a crown. Merpeople swam around them, locked in a fight between the two sides. A simple, human figure was carved above the entire thing, overlooking the fight. Something was inscribed beneath it in a language Mark couldn’t read.

“That’s a prophecy,” Jack said, suddenly beside him, “It shows our future.”

“What’s it say?” Mark asked, curious. He was looking over every piece, fascinated. He was so busy inspecting it that he almost missed Jack speak again.

“One day, a human shall come to the kingdom beneath the sea,” Jack said, voice monotonous, “Two sides, locked in war shall begin their final battle. Should the human side with the kingdom, the dark one shall be vanquished, and the kingdom’s prince shall be no more.” Mark paused, looking back at the merman. Jack wasn’t looking at him, head hung. Something about his words clicked.

“So...I’m supposed to be this human,” Mark said slowly, “and you brought me here to help end whatever war you’re fighting.” Jack didn’t respond, so Mark continued. “But then...if that’s the truth then...won’t you die when it’s over? You  **_are_ ** the Prince after all, and it clearly says you’ll ‘be no more’.” Jack’s fists tightened as a guilty expression passed over his face. Mark backed up. “You knew you’d die...yet you brought me here anyway?!”

“Mark,” the merman said softly, “I need this war to end. No matter what the cost. I’m willing to die for it.”

“No!” Mark snapped, startling the other, “you do not get to bring me here and make me care for you before telling me that I’m essentially killing you!” Jack swam towards him.

“It’s not like that,” Jack said, “but I figured I had to be friendly or you’d never agree to come down here.” He reached out, and Mark knocked his hand away.

“Don’t touch me,” he hissed. If he’d been on land his eyes would be watering. He felt used. He’d thought he and Jack were friends, and now he was just supposed to let the other die? Or rather, he was supposed to willingly help him towards death. “I’m not being a part of this.” He turned and swam off as fast as he could, anger welling up in his chest. Jack called after him but didn’t follow. He didn’t slow.

He swam through the kingdom blindly, merpeople eying him in confusion. He barely noticed someone approaching him until they grabbed his arm. He turned to snap, only to meet Tyler’s dark gaze. The merman had an apologetic look in his eyes, the most emotion Mark had seen from him yet.

“I’ll lead you back to the surface,” Tyler said. Mark calmed, nodding. The two of them swam off, Tyler leading the way out of the kingdom and back towards home. They passed into the dark cavern, and Mark felt a shiver pass through him. He pushed it aside, not daring to show weakness to the merman.

The chuckle that sounded around them made him freeze, grabbing out for Tyler’s arm. The merman hissed as he grabbed a fin, but it calmed him to know the soldier was so near. “Stay nearby,” Tyler said, “we’ve got company.”

“How observant,” a voice said. Mark recognized Dark’s frigid tone, somehow heightened in the darkness. “But don’t forget. You’re in my territory now.” Something passed close to him, scales brushing his leg. He kicked out, Dark’s laughter ringing out once more.

“I suggest you back off before I turn you into chum,” Tyler growled out.

“You have to find me first,” Dark teased. The water rippled, and Tyler gasped. Mark called out for him, but the other merman didn’t reply. He fumbled in the darkness, trying to find the other. Hands grabbed him, Dark’s icy voice next to his ear. “I suggest you stop struggling before I remove the magic on you and leave you to drown.” Fear flashed through him, and he went still. “Good boy. Now, come with me. There’s someone who wants to meet you.”

* * *

 

“I knew I shouldn’t have shown him!” Ethan winced at Jack’s shout, watching the merman rage. He was swimming in wild circles, gritting his teeth angrily. He knew better than to try and stop him, so he let the other burn out his anger. He was distracted by a crash in the hallway, going to check.

“Tyler!” he shouted, surging towards the other. The dark merman was wounded, bleeding from several slashes in his chest. Tyler slumped against him, grateful for the support. “What happened?”

“Where’s Jack?” he ground out, wincing as more blood pooled into the water.

“Right here.” Jack took his other side, face contorted with worry. “We need to get you to the medical wing.”

“I’m fine,” Tyler said in protest and they pulled him towards the healers. “The human’s-ugh…” He groaned, curling into himself slightly. Jack froze.

“What happened to Mark?” he asked. Tyler steadied himself.

“Dark took him,” he explained, “I tried to protect him but Dark ambushed us in the dark. I couldn’t see him.”

“Ethan-” Jack started. The smaller merman nodded.

“You go,” he said, “I’ve got Tyler.” Jack nodded, swimming off. Ethan shot Tyler a look. “I thought I said to be careful.” Tyler rolled his eyes.

“I’m fine,” he said, “now let’s go. I’m bleeding out over here.” Ethan pouted.

“That’s not being fine!” he protested. Tyler smiled, patting his head. “No fair.”

“So fair. Now then, medical wing?” Ethan nodded, and they headed off.


	6. The Other Side

“Are you sure you saw him leave Wade? I mean his phone was still on the nightstand after all. He probably went to pee or something.”

“I’m telling you, Bob. Mark left a while ago and hasn’t come back!” Bob sighed, pulling his jacket tighter around himself as he followed Wade out onto the beach. The chill of the ocean stung his skin, and he wanted nothing more than to climb back into bed and sleep.

“Who says he even came out here,” Bob grumbled. Wade shot him an irritated look, mouth open and ready to rant when another voice interrupted him.

“Hey! You two!” They looked over, spotting a dark form in the water. Wade gasped, running towards the water. Bob sighed but followed. The form swam towards them, looking wide-eyed and out of breath. “Thank god,” they said shakily.

“What’re you doing out in the ocean?” Wade called. Bob agreed that it was strange. It was past 2:00 in the morning.

“I need yer help,” the man said quickly, “You guys are friends with Mark right?”

“Mark?” Bob asked, “How do you know him?” The man took a deep breath as if steadying himself.

“I’m Jack an uh...friend.” Bob narrowed his eyes at the other.

“Wasn’t that the name Mark gave his savior?” Wade asked. Bob nodded, still skeptical.

“Then where is Mark?” Bob asked. Jack huffed, looking frustrated.

“He was taken,” Jack insisted, “I drove him off on accident, and now he’s in trouble.” Wade opened his mouth to respond but Bob cut him off, not entirely buying his story.

“And where was he taken?” Bob asked skeptically, “the bottom of the ocean?” Jack’s expression shifted to one of anger as he swam closer. He seemed to encounter resistance as he did, pulling himself forward with his hands. The pair stared at him as his tail became visible, dragging it onto the sand.

“Yes,” Jack nearly hissed, “I’m telling you, yer friend was stolen and dragged off. You don’t have to like me, but I need yer help to get him back.” His tail twitched a bit, flicking some sand into the air. “So come with me.” Bob and Wade were both silent for a while before Wade stepped towards him.

“I believe you,” Wade said, “I mean, it makes sense since Mark’s mystery man vanished into the ocean right? So then maybe this is our explanation.” He smiled at the merman, holding out a hand. “I’m Wade, and that’s Bob. He’s just moody because he was sleeping.” Jack snickered, taking his hand.

“Nice ta meet ya,” he said, “but enough pleasantries. Mark’s in serious trouble.” He twisted, trying to flop himself back into the water. Bob sighed, grabbing him under the arms.

“Let’s not waste any time then,” he said, hauling Jack back into the ocean. The merman nodded, splashing back into the water gratefully.

“First things first,” he said as he resurfaced, “we gotta make you two able to breathe underwater.” Bob sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“I better still be dreaming,” he muttered.

* * *

 

Mark began to wake to the sounds of hushed whispers and hisses. His eyes cracked open, peering through the water. Shapes moved in the darkness, bright eyes staring back at him. He tried to keep his breathing steady, tensing as scales brushed past his arms.

“Enough,” a familiar voice hissed, “back away from the human. He is not food for you idiots.” Mark felt his blood run cold at those words. They wouldn’t actually eat him...would they? Claws ran across his neck, that same voice whispering into his ear now. “I suggest you wake before I presume you dead and leave you for fish food.” Mark’s eyes flickered open, meeting bloody crimson. Dark grinned. “There we are.”

“Where am I?” Mark asked, sounding much more confident than he felt. Dark only gave him an amused look.

“That’s all?” Dark asked, “I help get you out of a bad situation and no thank you? Humans are rude after all.” Mark raised a brow, confused.

“Last time I checked, kidnapping isn’t helpful,” he retorted. Dark’s eyes narrowed, his amusement gone. Mark swallowed thickly.

“Someone wants to see you,” Dark said coldly, grabbing his wrist. He unwillingly followed the merman, eying the others swimming past them. Unlike the colorful scales and personalities of Jack’s people, these merpeople were dark and angry looking. He didn’t fancy the idea of staying here for long.

Dark pulled him along through what appeared to be underwater tunnels, small glowing crystals dimly lighting the way. Dark didn’t seem to need much lighting to find his way, swimming too fast for Mark to ever hope to catch up. Instead, he let himself be dragged along, trying to take in his surroundings.

The tunnels converged in a central cavern, brightened by crystals in the roof. Mark looked around as Dark slowed to a near stop, claws pressing tighter into his wrist. “I brought him,” Dark said abruptly.

“That’s good to hear. It’s about time.” A new, or somewhat familiar, face swam from the shadows, sizing Mark up.

“Jack?” he asked, staring. The only difference between this merman and Jack were the eyes and tail. His eyes were bright green rather than having any whites, the iris’ a bright blue in contrast. His tail was black, scales fading to bright green. Mark could only stare.

“You have me mistaken for the prince,” the merman said, swimming closer, “I’m better known as Anti. It’s a pleasure to meet you Mark.”

“How do you know my name?” he asked. Anti sighed, looking disappointed.

“I always knew he’d drag a human into this mess,” Anti said, waving a hand, “let go Dark. No need to use such aggressive force.” Dark released him, backing up and out of sight. Anti Smiled, teeth like razors. “Seems the Prince refuses to fight his own battles.”

“What do you mean?” Mark asked, intrigued now. Anti shook his head.

“It was him who cast my people out,” Anti said calmly, “simply because we were ‘different’.” He turned away, and Mark could see the tears in his fins. Battle scars it seemed. “And now he wants to end us once and for all by sacrificing a human.”

“Sacrifice?” Mark asked, eyes wide.  _ ‘Jack wouldn’t do that...would he?’ _ How would he know? He barely knew Jack after all.

“Surely you knew,” Anti said offhandedly, “or...did he make it seem that he’d be the one dying in the end?” Mark’s face must have said it all, cause Anti looked away. “Of course he did. Why would he bother telling the truth?” Mark was silent, mind warring with itself. He wanted to believe in Jack, but everything Anti was saying made just as much sense.

“He wouldn’t do that,” Mark said, backing up, “he said-” Anti cut him off, suddenly in front of him. Those green eyes locked him in place.

“He said what?” Anti asked, “that we were evil? We didn’t drag you away from your friends and family. We didn’t pull you into a war you never asked to be a part of. Tell me...who sounds like the evil one here? We only saved you from being dragged into their game as yet another pawn.” Mark was silent. “Allow me to prove to you that I mean no harm.”

“Your people seem to intend me harm,” Mark said, gaze flickering to Dark. Anti waved his accusation away.

“They are...crude to say the least,” he said, “mostly they’re frustrated and scared. But they will not hurt you. Not on my watch.” He held out a hand, a small smile on his face. “Will you give me a chance human?” Mark stared at his hand for a long moment before taking it, meeting those odd eyes.

“One chance,” he said nervously. Anti grinned.

“One chance is all I need,” he replied.


	7. A Darker Side

“Remind me how this works again?” Bob asked. When Jack had taken them underwater, he was put off by the concept of magic. Now he and Wade were following the merman deep into the ocean, the surface left far behind them.

“Stop questioning everything,” Wade said, seemingly entranced by what was happening around him, “Think of it like...a video game! Kinda like that one Mark played on his channel.” Jack shot him an odd look, clearly confused.

“Channel?” the merman asked, “video game?”

“Right. You wouldn’t know what those are,” Bob said, cocking his head, “but somehow I think you’d like video games. You’ve got the personality for it.” Jack looked curious but dropped the subject, holding up a hand in pause.

“Wait here,” he said, “I’m going to grab a few friends first.”

“Right. Waste more time.” Jack glared at Bob, huffing.

“We need backup,” he said simply, “you don’t know these people like I do.” Jack raced off, leaving them floating there. Bob shook his head, crossing his arms.

“I just hope he’s quick,” he said, “If Mark’s in trouble we can’t waste any time.” Wade nodded in agreement.

“I know,” he said, “but Mark will be okay. He’s more than capable of taking care of himself.” Wade sighed, looking off into the ocean. “Yeah...I’m sure he’s fine.”

* * *

 

Mark found himself growing used to Dark’s presence. Anti had gone off to take care of business for a while, ordering Dark to remain with him. The merman looked displeased, although Mark wasn’t sure if it was caused by him, or the merpeople always venturing close. More than once Dark had actually snapped and attacked one of his fellow mermen, snarling and baring his sharp fangs in warning. Mark didn’t question him, slightly unnerved by the behavior.

“Dark.” Mark jumped as a hand rested on his shoulder. Anti smiled down at him. “I see you’ve kept our guest safe.” Dark nodded, flashing a glare at some passing merpeople.

“Some of your followers got a bit rowdy,” he replied coldly, “but I put them back in their place.” Anti nodded.

“I must apologize for their behaviors,” Anti said, “during this time of year they get a little...aggressive. Myself and Dark here have much more control than the others.” Mark calmed a bit at the explanation, nodding.

“It’s alright,” he said, “It was all a bit sudden.” Anti nodded in understanding, and Mark felt comfortable enough to continue. “But...what time of year is it that makes you guys aggressive? I mean, they all look like they want to eat me.” Anti laughed, urging him along. Dark followed, snarling at anyone who dared to come too close.

“Ah, well you see...we’re in what you humans would call mating season,” Anti confessed. Mark processed that for a moment, blushing bright red. “So in a sense you could say they’re hungry, just not in the usual way.”

“Why me?!” he squeaked out, “I’m a human! Not to mention a guy!” Dark rolled his eyes.

“And?” he commented roughly, “You’ve got working parts to breed with. They don’t care much beyond that.” Mark cleared his throat, suddenly all too aware of the two mermen beside him. Anti didn’t do much other than lead him along, talking as if nothing was odd.

“You must be hungry,” Anti said calmly, “I bet the little Prince didn’t feed you did he.” Mark shook his head but didn’t have a chance to explain that he wasn’t really hungry before the merman moved him off towards a cavern.

He let himself be led inside before Anti went about gathering food. None of the items looked familiar, and Mark didn’t really fancy eating them. “I’d suggest something simple first,” Dark commented, “like kelp or algae.” Anti nodded in agreement, shoving something towards him.

“Eat up,” he chirped, “you don’t want to be low on strength.” Eventually he accepted the morsel offered to him. It seemed normal enough, just a small bundle of seaweed. He took it, hesitantly eating it. Anti watched him curiously, head tilted to one side. Mark gave a nervous smile, swallowing. The texture was strange, similar to wet paper. The taste was less strange, but still unpleasant. Still, he swallowed it anyway, not wanting to offend his hosts.

The sudden dizziness that passed over him was almost instant. He shook his head, sinking slightly. Dark caught in his vision, crimson eyes suddenly much more dangerous than usual. He snarled, fangs bared. Mark tried to move back from his sudden aggression, not managing to do much more than sluggishly back away a few inches.

“Seems like he took the bait,” Dark said ominously. Anti swam into view, not nearly as friendly looking as he had before. His eyes glowed nearly maliciously, his sharp fangs like knives. “What do you want me to do with him.”

“The little Prince is likely on his way here already,” Anti said lowly. His voice has changed, raising in pitch and becoming more of a hiss. “So no more dawdling. Take him to my cavern. It’s time to make sure this little prophecy never comes to light.” Dark grabbed him, handling him like a lim rag doll. Anti swam ahead of them, sharp tail slicing through the water.

“How do you plan to do that?” Dark asked, dragging Mark’s limp body after him, “Unless you plan to kill him.” Mark’s blood ran cold, and he actually tried to get away. Dark didn’t even have to tighten his grip to stop him from going anywhere.

“Of course not,” Anti said, “that wouldn’t stop anything. They’d simply get a new human. Besides, I’ve grown...fond of this one. Now follow me.”

“He’s just a human,” Dark said dryly. Anti didn’t reply to him, urging him to follow. Dark shot Mark an irritated look, muttering under his breath. Mark fought for any control of his body, barely managing a twitch. Dark shifted his weight, slightly bumping him with his tail. The scales scraped his skin, rough like sandpaper. Neither Anti nor Dark showed any sign of stopping, pulling him into a cave. Darkness fell, obscuring his vision.

“Leave him here,” Anti ordered, “I’ll handle it from here.” Dark gave a sound of confirmation, releasing him. All went silent, his senses dulled to nearly nothing.

_ 'I'm so screwed,’  _ he thought, squeezing his eyes shut,  _ 'Please Jack...hurry.’ _


	8. Venemous

“In here,” Tyler said, pointing his weapon at the cavern opening. Jack swam forward to look, frowning.

“We’d have to be single file to get in,” Jack said, eyes narrowing, “I don't like this at all.” Tyler nodded, clenching his jaw.

“I'll go first,” he said, “Jack, you should bring up the back of the group, and Ethan stay in the middle. That way the humans are kept out of harm’s way.” The other mermen nodded, moving into position.

“We can handle ourselves,” Wade said as Ethan nudged him between Tyler and himself.

“On land maybe,” Jack said, “but we’re in the ocean. Not only that, but we’re on their turf. They know this place better than us, and they can see in the darkness better than us too. None of us should get cocky.” Tyler nods, leading the way into the cavern.

The darkness of the cavern is nearly deafening, the water still except for their movements. Bare light filters in from where the moonlight filters into a hole in the ceiling, but it's not enough to break the inky blackness. Jack’s scales mildly glowed in the water, casting some light into the void around them and ensuring they didn't swim headfirst into a wall. Other than that, there was nothing to guide them.

“Mark!” Wade suddenly called out, breaking formation and causing them all to startle. Tyler only hissed, while Bob tried to haul the other back. “I think I saw Mark,” Wade repeated, ignoring them. Bob managed to grab his ankle, hauling him back.

“That's no reason to run off like a fool,” Bob stated. Wade bowed his head in apology, letting Bob pull him back. The moonlight shifted a bit, rising higher in the sky.a shape flitted at the edge of the light. Jack pushed himself forward, teeth gritted.

“Get ready Tyler,” he said, “we’ve got company.” Tyler pointed his weapon towards the form, dark eyes staring at where it had vanished. For a moment there was silence, and then the form came back, dark eyes lost and foggy. He looked lost, like a puppy of sorts.

“Jack?” He asked, voice breaking the tension. Jack’s blue eyes widened, jetting forward towards the other.

“Mark!” He yelped, crashing into the other. Bob and Wade watched in minor awe as Mark’s arms wrapped around the merman, tension leaving his shoulders. “Thank fuck yer alright.” Mark swallowed, pushing the other back a bit.

“Right,” he said hesitantly, “um...about that. I'm not quite sure what happened, but…” he takes a moment, blinking to try and clear the haze from his mind. “I don't know. I feel weird.” They let Mark collect himself for a moment, half hidden in the shade of the cavern. Jack’s scales illuminate him, but only barely. “They gave me something...but i’m not sure what happened after that.”

“Jack,” came Tyler’s sudden voice, breaking the moment, “his neck.” That drew all of their attention, including Mark who twisted in a misguided attempt to see whatever the merman had spotted. There on his neck, half hidden in darkness, was a circular ring of sharp holes. Jack pulled back.

“Did one of them bite you?!” Jack asked hurriedly, half on the verge of panic. Mark lifted a hand to them.

“I don't know,” he said, sounding just as nervous as the other, “I don't remember anything after they knocked me out.” Tyler moved forward, weapon brandished.

“Get back!” He ordered. Jack moved on instinct, swimming back a bit. Mark went to follow, stopped only by Tyler’s weapon.

“Guys,” he said, sounding hurt, “come on. It's me.” The moon shifted, finally lighting up the cavern. There were subtle changes to Mark’s appearance. His eyes held a reddish tint to them, looking more like amber than brown, and his canines were a tad bit sharper than normal.

Yet it was the major appearance change that caught their gazes. Where Mark’s legs had been was now a tail, bright crimson scales glittering in the moonlight. The fins spread into the water, sleek and graceful. Another fin trailed down the center of his tail, connecting to his lower back.

“You’ve been turned,” Tyler growled, muscles tense and ready to fight. Mark tensed as well, eyes wide.

“Stop it!” Wade pushed past Tyler, ignoring the merman’s protest. He moved between the pair, holding his arms out. “You're not gonna hurt Mark. Not while I'm here.”

“Are you stupid?” Tyler snapped, “he can kill you. He's not human anymore.” Wade stood his ground, Mark poking his head out from behind him. When he tried to move it was clear he wasn't sure of himself, wiggling rather than fully swimming. Jack edged closer again, and the other looked up.

“Lower your weapon Tyler,” Jack ordered, “he's not showing any signs of aggression.” The merman reluctantly lowered his weapon, frowning.

“How does this even happen?” Bob asked, “Mark’s human, not...whatever he is now.” Ethan looked mildly offended, while Jack only shook his head.

“Anti and his people are partially venomous,” Jack explained, “their bite can cause people to turn.” Mark perked up at that, looking irritated. “Good news is, it's now permanent.”

“I can turn back to normal?” Mark asked, cocking his head. Jack nodded.

“Their venom has made ye a half breed,” Jack admitted, “you'll likely never be able ta fully return ta normal, but you can learn to manipulate which form you take.” Jack flashed a grin. “It might take a bit to do it, but you'll be able to return to the surface.”

“That's good news,” Wade said, grinning. Tyler frowned.

“It is,” he commented, “as long as he doesn't go rabid.” Ethan swatted him, and the merman hissed. “What? We know it's a possibility.”

“Tyler, now isn't the time,” Jack said, “if he was gonna go rabid, then he would’ve by now.” He looked back to Mark apologetically. “You'll be fine. Let's get you back to the kingdom and in the morning we’ll get started on fixing this problem.” Mark nodded, trying to follow the group. All he did was manage an awkward wiggle, looking irritated. “Focus on moving your tail up and down, rather than side to side.”

Together the group made their way back to Jack’s kingdom, unaware of the eyes watching them.

* * *

 

“You're sure you want them to take him?” Dark asked. Anti’s bright eyes watched the group leave, sharp fanged smile gracing his features.

“Let them go for now,” he said, “they'll be distracted and I'll be able to move into phase two of my plan.” He gave a sharp chuckle, smirking to himself. “The little half breed will be back with us soon enough. Then, and only then, will that whelp’s kingdom finally fall.”


	9. The Cycle

Jack woke to the sound of low growling. He blinked away sleep, looking around. Tyler and Ethan had returned Bob and Wade to the surface before retreating to bed. Jack had taken Mark back to his room, giving him his own space in an attached room to his before sleeping himself. Now he was awake and alert, ears searching out the source of the growl.

It sounded again, closer now, and Jack’s attention shifted to Mark’s space. He swam over, poking his head through the opening. The water was still, shadowed by the walls around it. His senses heightened, searching for Mark’s shockingly still form.

“Mark?” He called out gently. A low growl met his ears. “You alright in here?” Bright eyes met his, Mark’s form slipping into view. His eyes were wide, pupils slitted dangerously. The halfling came towards him slowly, still unsure in his own movements. Jack smiled despite himself, swimming towards him. “Trying to swim?” He teased.

Mark’s claws in his shoulders were unexpected. He hissed, eying the other. Mark looked mildly panicked, not fully in his right mind as his hands latched onto Jack’s shoulders. The merman twisted, trying to wrench himself free. Mark went with his movements, dragging himself closer.

“Mark,” Jack said in warning, “you've gotta calm down. I'm not gonna hurt ya.” Mark growled a little bit, setting the other on edge. He took a deep breath, jolting as Mark lunged his head forward. His teeth hovered over his neck, fangs just barely pricking his neck. “Mark?” He questioned gently. The half-breed was trembling, growling lowly. “Mark, that's enough.”

He put just enough command in that statement to make it clear he meant it. It had the desired effect. Mark pulled back immediately, releasing him. His eyes were dull and confused, his body shrinking back. It was then that the scent finally hit him, diluted in the water. Jack’s eyes widened, staring at the other.

_ ‘Oh that’s not good,’ _ he thought,  _ ‘He’s only a half breed. He shouldn’t even have a heat cycle.’ _ He took a deep breath, trying to steady himself. “Better this than rabid I suppose,” he muttered. He approached the other slowly, not wanting to startle him. “Let’s get you back to sleep yeah?”

“Jack?” He asked shakily. The merman sighed, taking his arm and pulling him into the main area. A few nudges towards the nest and Mark followed easily enough. Jack sighed, eying the other as he curled up.

“Yer gonna be fine,” he said gently, patting the half-breed’s tail. He sighed softly, looking towards the door.  _ ‘I should look into this...but I can’t leave him alone. Who knows what kind of trouble he’d get into on his own.’ _ He shook his head, curling up himself and closing his eyes.  _ ‘Well I guess I’ll worry about it in the morning.’ _

* * *

 

Jack woke to the subtle motion of the water. His scales glowed, illuminating the room. Mark was awake, eyes glassy. Jack startled into action when Mark swam out of the room. He followed curiously but quietly, wanting to see where the half-breed would go. Mark headed for the main entrance, slipping out into the open ocean. Jack followed as they swam further from the castle, his curiosity turning to anger at the sight of a familiar face.

“Anti,” he hissed, “somehow I shouldn’t be surprised. Where’s your lacky? Doesn’t he usually do your dirty work for ya?”

“I’m right here princy,” came Dark’s low snarl, “you’ve put yourself in a bad situation here.” Jack ignored him, eying the half-breed.

“Mark,” he said firmly, “whatever kind of control Anti has on you can be fought. You don’t have to listen to him.” Anti’s razor grin was unpleasant to see, and he gripped Mark’s chin.

“Are you surprised he returned to me?” Anti asked, “my venom runs through his veins. It’s only natural that his instincts would bring him to me once he entered a heat.” His green eyes stared at the half-breed, amused. “Although I must admit it struck quicker than I anticipated.”

“Don’t touch him,” Jack growled. Anti turned, releasing Mark to flash his fangs.

“Are you gonna stop me?” he taunted, “You’re weak. You couldn’t fight off Dark on his own, let alone both of us. Not without your little pets to fight for you.” Jack stiffened, growling lowly.

“I’m not letting you take him,” he hissed, jetting forward. Anti wasn’t ready for the collision, reeling back stunned. Jack turned for Mark, only to meet Dark’s furious gaze. The angered merman struck, slashing his cheek with sharp claws. Jack moved, knocking him aside with his tail before looking for a weapon. Without claws or fangs, he was left without much to use.

“You’ve made a grave mistake little prince,” Anti snarled. Dark’s claws hooked into his tail, yanking out scales and keeping him from swimming away. “You’ll die today, and your kingdom will fall as well.” Jack struggled, looking to Mark. He caught that dark gaze, silently begging for him to run. Something shifted in the half-breed’s eyes, his expression becoming more concerned. “Checkmate,” Anti hissed.

The merman shrieked as claws slammed into his back, tearing gouges in the flesh. Mark’s expression had changed, eyes blazing with fiery determination. He whipped around, narrowly avoiding Dark’s eye as he lashed out. Jack wiggled free, staring at him in shock.

“No one hurts my friends!” He shouted, body tense. Anti caught his gaze, trying to intimidate him. Mark only growled, flashing his fangs. The merman paused, processing the action.

“You think you’ll protect him?” Anti sneered, “I was going to keep you alive, but no matter. You’ll die along with the little whelp.” Mark cocked his head, eyes narrowing.

“I don’t think so,” he said, “I’m harder to kill than you’d think.” Mark lunged at him, claws catching his fins and shredding the skin. He yelped, backing off. Dark intercepted, bowling into him and sending them both barreling through the water. They were a mess of claws and fangs, both surprisingly savage.

“I’d watch your back if I were you,” Anti said with a grin, “or else who knows what will go missing.” He darted away and Jack let him go, turning to help Mark. He’d half pinned Dark, black tail thrashing to knock him off. Mark was holding fast, not about to give in.

“Let’s get back,” Jack said, “this one will be locked up, and finally out of the way.


	10. The Deal

Dark’s animalistic snarling kept anyone who wasn’t a guard far away from his cell. The stone cell held fast despite the merman’s angered thrashing, and eventually Dark quieted to simple grows and snarls. He circled his space like a vicious shark, ruby eyes burning.

“Growling won’t help you get out you know.” Dark hissed, eyes narrowing.

“The little prince let you off his leash I see,” he snarled, turning as Mark swam into view. The half-breed had a sad look on his face as he approached. Dark sneered, pressing close to the bars. “Come to finish that fight?”

“I don’t get it,” Mark said, ignoring his question, “Why work with Anti? Clearly he sees you as a pawn since he left you behind.”

“None of this is your business,” Dark snapped. Mark shook his head.

“Well you have fun in here then,” he said, “but don’t go expecting that guy to come free you. He doesn’t strike me as the type.” Dark growled as Mark turned away, silent for a moment before a thought came for him. He smirked, hands gripping the bars.

“At least Anti doesn’t string me along like some form of pet,” he said, “can you say the same for your little Prince?” Mark glanced back at him, cocking his head.

“Jack’s not stringing me along,” he said confidently. Dark sneered.

“So sure?” Dark asked, “then I see you’re fine with the Prince dying when all this is over.” Mark paused, body going rigid. Dark smirked.  _ ‘Got him.’ _ The merman hummed a bit, amused. “I mean, I’m all for those two killing each other. Makes my life easy.”

“You don’t care if Anti dies?” Mark asked, clearly surprised. Dark shrugged.

“I’d get back to your little Prince if I were you,” Dark said, retreating into the back of the cell, “his scent’s wearing off of ya. Soon enough every merperson in this kingdom’s gonna be all over you.” Mark blanched a bit, unsure if the other was just messing with him or not. The half-breed shook his head and left, leaving Dark alone with his thoughts. He circled the cell a few more times, irritation nagging at him.

_ ‘Stupid half-breed,’ _ he thought,  _ ‘The quicker this whole mess is over, the quicker I can just live in fucking peace.’ _ He settled down, shutting his eyes in a state of half rest as he waited.

* * *

 

“Where were you?” Mark winced a bit as he re-entered Jack’s room. The merman looked distressed, blue eyes scanning over him.

“I just went for a walk,” Mark lied, “or...swim I guess. I’m still getting used to the change of anatomy.” Jack seemed to calm at this a little bit, sighing.

“Just let me know next time alright?” Mark nodded, swimming past the other and towards his makeshift room. Jack let him go without incident and Mark settled in. Dark’s words returned to his focus and he frowned.

_ ‘There’s gotta be some kind of way around this prophecy,’ _ He thought, curling up in his nest.  _ ‘It can’t be that Jack  _ **_has_ ** _ to die to stop Anti right?’ _ He sighed, flopping around a bit, unable to get comfortable. The water rippled a bit as Jack got comfortable in the other room, leaving Mark in still silence.  _ ‘I feel like there’s something more in that room.’ _ He got up carefully, poking his head into the other room. Jack was resting peacefully, so Mark slid by as carefully as he could to avoid disturbing him.

The castle seemed vacant as he made his way through it. He slipped towards the entrance, retracing his steps as he swam into the prophecy room Jack had brought him to before. A mermaid stood guard outside it, but only nodded as he entered. Mark gave him a shaky smile, swimming inside.

The room was lit similarly to the last time he’d been in there, and he approached the wall Jack had read from. Of course he still couldn’t read any of it, but there certainly seemed to be much more than Jack had led him to believe. He ran his fingers over the grooves, narrowing his brow.  _ ‘I need someone to read this for me,’ _ he thought. Jack was definitely a no-go, and Tyler would surely berate him for even being in here. Ethan might be willing to read it, but certainly not without telling Jack or Tyler. He didn’t know any other merpeople, and he hardly doubted they’d even help him.  _ ‘Then who…’ _

A thought occurred to him, making him bite his lip. It was a crazy idea, but he didn’t have anywhere else to turn to. He shoved on one of the stone panels covering the back wall, managing to shift it enough to create a passage. He nodded, pleased with his work as he turned and swam back out. The mermaid said nothing as he headed back towards the castle and Mark steeled himself for the upcoming conversation.

He picked his way back through the castle, poking his head in to check in on Jack. The merman was still asleep, curled peacefully in his nest. Mark left him, navigating his way through the stone corridors. He was careful to avoid the guard as he slid down towards the cells. He was greeted with silence and he approached the cell with caution. Dark was curled into the corner, sharp tail twitching a bit. Mark swallowed, flipping the lock and opening the door. The stone scraped across the floor, muted in the water. He swam in, approaching the dark mass huddled in the corner.

He found himself being tackled almost immediately, Dark’s eyes glowing maliciously. He swallowed, shoving at his head. “All it takes is one shout,” he said sharply. Dark growled at him, but backed off. He sighed, grateful that he’d been so pliant.

“Why’re you here half-breed,” Dark all but spat, crossing his arms in a displeased manner, “I thought you’d run back to your prince.” Mark swallowed thickly, holding out a hand.

“I’m here to make a deal,” he said. Dark’s expression shifted, more curious now.

“What kinda deal?” he asked.

“Help me read what’s in the prophecy room,” Mark said, “and I’ll let you escape and go wherever you please.” Dark cocked a brow, tilting his head to one side.

“What’s gonna stop me from just killing you huh half-breed?” Dark challenged. Mark met his gaze evenly.

“You’re just as curious as I am,” Mark said, “and besides, do you really wanna take the chance that you’ll kill me before someone comes?” Dark frowned, and for a brief moment Mark thought he’d attack him right there. Then the merman gave a sigh and took his hand, clawed singers digging slightly into his wrist.

“Fine,” he said, “You have a deal.”


	11. An Unlikely Duo

“It’s this way.” Mark led the merman towards his makeshift entrance. He squeezed through the tiny space, scanning the walls for the right thing. Dark slid in after him, crimson eyes scanning the stone walls. “It’s over here,” Mark said, running his fingers over the symbols. Dark swam over, peering at the writing.

“What’d princy tell you it said,” Dark asked, eyes flickering over the writing. Mark wracked his brain, searching for the right words.

“One day, a human shall come to the kingdom beneath the sea. Two sides, locked in war shall begin their final battle. Should the human side with the kingdom, the dark one shall be vanquished, and the kingdom’s prince shall be no more.” Dark snickered.

“That’s it? There’s a hell of a lot more here,” the merman said, “Yeah, it says all of that, but that’s not the end of it.” Mark anxiously swam back and forth behind him.

“What’s it say then?” he asked. Dark rolled his eyes.

“Sure, it says a human will come by,” the merman replied, “but it also says there are two options. This war that’s been on the brink of happening for decades is supposed to finally kick off once the human picks a side. Guess that’s why Anti turned you into a half breed.” Mark paused, cocking his head.

“What do you mean?” Mark asked, “I’m still me, even if he did turn me into...this.” Dark shrugged.

“All he knew was that a human was required,” the merman said, “so considering you weren’t going to join his side, he made sure you weren’t human.” Red eyes scanned the text again. “Not that it matters. It’s more who you are rather than  **_what_ ** you are now. But the prince is right. Prophecy says that the ‘kingdom’s prince shall be no more’.” Mark’s shoulders slumped.

“So there’s no way around it,” he said sadly. Dark shrugged, tail flicking.

“These damn things never paint a straight picture,” he commented. Mark was about to reply when the water stirred and someone called out. “Shit. We’ve got company. Move your tail!” Mark bolted after him, squeezing through the gap after him.

“Hey! Stop!” They ignored the shout, surging off through the dark water. Dark was quick to race around, slipping through tiny spaces to throw anyone off his trail. Mark struggled to follow him, heart pounding. A hand grabbed him as he entered a dark tunnel, pulling him aside. Someone rushed past, the water rippling violently. Mark heard a chuckle beside his ear, Dark’s claws grazing the skin of his wrist.

“I must say. Haven’t had this much fun in a long time,” Dark mused, “come on.” Mark followed him out, swimming back towards the kingdom. They moved in an oddly comfortable silence, the dark water less intimidating than Mark would’ve thought.

“Where will you go?” Mark asked. The merman shrugged.

“Who knows,” he said, “I’ll figure something out. Find someplace I can hunt without anyone telling me what to do. Besides, why do you care? I could easily kill you, remember half-breed?” Mark flashed a grin.

“You could, but you won’t.” Dark raised a brow, red eyes glowing in the darkness. “You’re not so scary now. Have a good life Dark.”

“You’re actually letting me go?” Dark asked, clearly surprised despite his earlier comments. Mark nodded, waving goodbye to him.

“Bye Dark,” he said before swimming off towards the castle. Dark gave a sharp-toothed smirk, shaking his head mildly amused.

_ ‘He’s an odd one,’ _ he thought,  _ ‘Maybe he will turn this stupid war around after all.’ _ He turned away, ready to swim until he found a new hunting ground. He only made it a few meters before bumping into a familiar form.

“Going somewhere Dark?” Shudders went down the merman’s spine and he backed up, baring his fangs at the merman before him. Anti’s eyes glowed, a sinister smile on his face. “Careful now. You’d do better not to bare your fangs at the person who saved your pathetic life.”

“Fuck off,” Dark growled. Anti approached him, hand snapping out to grab his neck. Dark hissed, clawing at his hand. Anti only flashed a grin of razors.

“You’ve used up your usefulness Dark,” Anti said, voice ominous, “and I can assure you, you won’t like what happens next.”

* * *

 

Mark re-entered Jack’s room, nudging his shoulder. “Jack,” he murmured. The merman grumbled, shifting away. Mark sighed, shaking him a bit more roughly. “Wake up. I’ve got to talk to you.” Blue eyes opened blearily, glancing at him in confusion.

“Mark?” he asked, rubbing at his eyes, “What’s wrong?” He moved back to give Jack space to sit up, allowing the merman to get his bearings. When those blue eyes settled on him again, much clearer than before, he spoke.

“I’ve been thinking about that prophecy you told me,” Mark said. Jack’s shoulders slumped, the prince looking away.

“Oh,” he said softly, “um...what kind of conclusion did you come ta?” Mark settled a hand on his arm, making him glance up at him.

“I wanna help you,” Mark said, “You just have to tell me how.” Jack flashed a smiled, nodding.

“Alright,” he said, “but in the morning yeah?” Mark laughed in response.

“Yeah,” he agreed, “in the morning.” Jack shifted, giving him room. Mark wiggled into the nest beside him, calming to the gentle sounds of the other’s breaths.  _ ‘Everything will be fine,’ _ he told himself,  _ ‘I’ll make sure of that.’ _


	12. Working in Harmony

“Where are we going?” Mark asked, following Jack as the merman swam a few feet ahead of him. The male flashed him a grin, heading for the surface.

“Your friends will want to see you again,” he explained, “So I’m gonna teach ya how to control shifting forms and then you’ll head back for a while.” Mark cocked a brow, eying him curiously.

“You’re not just trying to get rid of me are you?” Jack shook his head, a wry smile on his face.

“Nah,” he replied, “I'm starting to realize that there’s no getting rid of you. Although that’s alright with me.” He flashed a grin. “I enjoy your company.”

“Good,” Mark said, “Now...how does this form shifty thing work?” Jack paused, considering his words.

“I mean, I only know in theory you know,” he replied, “I’ve never actually done it. Supposedly you gotta look deep within yourself and you’ll find...well something. People talk about it like it’s some kind of switch. Something that lets ya flip between the forms.”

“That’s real specific,” Mark muttered, breaching the water’s surface with Jack, “How do we even know I’ll be able to do this?” Jack smiled.

“I’ve got faith in ya.” Mark rolled his eyes but the smile on his face gave it away. He hauled himself halfway onto a nearby rock, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

_ ‘Look into myself…’ _ For a long while he just felt silly, leaning on a rock with his eyes shut. Then, just as he was about to give in, he felt something shifting. He thought back to his friends and family, of the various things he'd done with them throughout his life. If he couldn't do this...then he might never be able to see his family again. And his channel. He couldn't continue that underwater. There were too many people waiting for him. Too many people counting on him to fix this. Eventually his tail began to separate, his legs tingling as feeling came back to them.

“You did it Mark!” Jack’s excited shout was enough to make him open his eyes again. Mark hauled himself fully onto the rock, turning back to Jack with a grin. The merman laughed a bit and Mark raised a brow. “You might wanna be careful walking back. Good thing it's dark.” Mark furrowed his brow, still confused until the merman pointed for him to look down. He did so, yelping as he realized he was naked. He huffed, covering himself while Jack laughed maniacally.

“You're such a jerk,” he said, thought there was no bite to his words. Jack only shrugged, grinning.

“I'll come back tomorrow night,” the merman promised, “you go be with your friends.” Mark nodded, watching as the merman slipped back into the water and disappeared. He sighed, standing and praying no one would see him as he made his way back to the hotel.

Bob and Wade were asleep when he got back, woken by his knock. Bob answered the door, cocking a brow at him. “Somehow this doesn't surprise me,” he said.

“Just let him in,” came Wade’s tired voice. Bob stepped aside, letting Mark into the room. He hurried over to his things, gathering clothes before heading for the bathroom. “Woah,” Wade chirped, “this is not what I expected to see on this trip.” Mark flipped him off, entering the bathroom and shutting the door. He sighed, setting his clothes down and readying a shower.

The warm water felt off on his skin as he washed, hanging his head as thoughts swirled through his mind. The next night he and Jack would finally discuss how to stop Anti. Yet the dark connotations of that kept looming in the back of his brain, mocking him. Sure, stopping Anti was important, but the idea that Jack would die from it made his chest tighten. He let his head fall against the wall of the shower, sighing. It wasn't fair really.

He got dressed once he'd finished, lying down on his bed. Bob and Wade had both returned to sleep, though he couldn't blame them. A quick check of his phone showed it was nearly four in the morning. He rolled onto his side, opening YouTube to check his channel. It showed new videos, uploaded without his consent. He knew Bob and Wade must have done it, as well as the tweet to explain the lack of videos lately. It calmed some of his worries, but left him thinking back to Jack.

_ ‘I barely know him,’ _ he thought, frowning,  _ ‘But...for him to vanish without a trace…’ _ He shook his head, setting his phone down. He didn't want to think about it. Not now at least. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to sleep.

Eventually he managed to nod off, but it only lead to bigger problems. He was used to the nightmares that haunted him nearly every night. And yet, this one was different. Instead of the typical childish fears that usually crept up on him, he was back in the ocean. Jack was there too, except he wasn't moving. He was lying still, spine bent at an unnatural angle. The ocean was dark, freezing him down to the bone. He swam sluggishly towards Jack, reaching for his still form. His eyes were glassy, blank grey rather than bright blue. Mark retracted a bit, a lance of pain striking through his heart.

Soon, he realized that it wasn't because of Jack's still form. His legs had returned, any semblance of his merman form vanishing. He gasped, water rushing into his lungs. Panic gripped him as he shifted back, flailing blindly towards the surface. His vision began to darken, lungs squeezing painfully in his lungs.

He woke with a start, shaking as he sat up. Bob must have been in the shower, the sound of it bringing him back to reality. Wade gave him a sympathetic look, tossing his keys over. “Ready for some breakfast?” he asked. Mark nodded, grateful he didn’t mention his rough wake up. Wade flashed a grin, pulling on a jacket. “Well you’d better get ready then. Can’t run around naked out here in normality you know.” He cracked a smile at the joke, getting out of bed while thinking that over. Normal. He wasn’t so sure what that was anymore.


	13. Return to the Deep

Spending time with Bob and Wade turned out to be just what he needed. Within the first hour he felt like his old self again, laughing and cracking jokes with his old pals. However, the looming threat of that night’s events still troubled him. He almost didn’t want to return. Maybe, without him, Jack would find another way to stop Anti. One that didn’t involve his death…

He shook the idea from his mind. It wasn’t an option. He’d help Jack, and ensure the prince’s life while he was at it. Who cared what some writing on a stupid rock said? He’d make his own damn path.

The night drew upon them far too quickly, with Bob telling him to stash his clothes and they’d keep an eye on them for when he returned. He agreed eagerly, checking his phone and answering a text from his mom before leaving it to charge in the room. The cold breeze felt ominous when he stepped outside, almost taunting him with his upcoming choice. He brushed it off, head down as he hurried towards the beach.

What he expected was to find someone waiting for him. He didn’t, however, expect  **_who_ ** was there. Instead of the cheery prince, it was Dark who sat upon the rock where he normally met Jack. The merman was seated carefully, looking out over the ocean. He called out to him carefully, crimson eyes flicking towards his face.

“You showed up,” he said, “why am I not surprised.” The merman snorted, shaking his head. “You’re doing all this for that prince of yours yeah?”

“Why wouldn’t I?’ he asked carefully. Dark only hummed for a moment, listening to the water.

“I was you once,” he commented softly. Mark tipped his head to one side, curious.

“What happened?” Dark turned to look at him, revealing the ugly wound across the left side of his face. Claw marks had torn the flesh across his eyes, blood still matting his hair and slicking his skin.

“Let’s just say that it didn’t end so well,” Dark replied. Mark swallowed thickly, sitting down beside the merman carefully. The pair stayed in silence for a long moment before Dark spoke again. “You shouldn’t go back.”

“I have to,” was Mark’s immediate reply. Dark scowled at him, glaring with his one good eye.

“It won’t end as some silly happily ever after you realize,” the merman growled, “Anti will kill you, and slaughter every merperson that crosses him. This isn’t some game where you can try again if you fail. You have one try. That’s it.” Dark eyes met crimson, a fire burning within Mark’s gaze.

“I know,” he said, “That’s exactly why I have to do this. For everyone’s sake.” Dark snorted.

“You’re not too bad half-breed,” Dark commented, “Just watch your tail.” With that the merman slid back into the water, leaving Mark to his thoughts. He pondered his actions, feet dangling into the water.

It was a few minutes later that someone grabbed his foot. He yelped, yanking the appendage back and glaring down at the culprit. Jack was grinning at him from underwater, chuckling a bit. Mark pouted for a moment and the prince reached out his arms. Mark snorted, none too gracefully shifting and flopping into the water. He winced at the sting on his belly, huffing at the sound of Jack’s laughter.

“Moron,” he said, attempting to swat at the other with his tail. He was slightly proud to succeed.

“Easy now,” Jack said, batting him away, “Let’s get back to the palace. We’ve got some planning to do.” Mark nodded, following after the prince without hesitation, much more comfortable with the movement now. Jack seemed pleased, flashing his signature smile before speeding up. Mark hurried after him and soon the pair were laughing and chasing each other around, entirely unaware of the angered eyes watching them.

* * *

_ ‘Pitiful,’ _ Anti thought, watching the pair play and dance underwater.  _ ‘But no matter. Soon, the prince will be slain. As for his little consort…’ _ He grinned darkly, imaging the dark-haired half-breed under his submission. It amused him, a spoil of war that he was all too happy to take. “Just you wait little prince. Soon everything you love will fall before me.” With a flick of his tail he turned and retreated back to his group. The merpeople parted as he swam through, save for one. “Dark,” he greeted. The merman snorted, ignoring him bluntly. Anti’s eye twitched with irritation. “I suggest you watch yourself,” he growled.

“Or what?” Dark asked, turning his gaze to the other. The sight of the wound on his face sent a thrill down the merman’s spine, and he flashed a sharp smirk. “Perhaps you’ll blind my other eye?”

“That can be arranged.” Dark rolled his remaining eye, swimming away with a flick of his tail. Anti, not one to be dismissed, sank his claws into the other’s tail and hauled him back. “I’m not done with you yet.”

“Go fuck yourself,” was the curt reply. Anti snarled, dragging a protesting Dark behind him as he neared his cave. Dark wiggled feebly, none too keen to tear new wounds with Anti’s claws.

“You’ve got some nerve all of a sudden,” Anti retorted, releasing the other once they were out of sight, “but you should know by now that bad actions warrant punishment.” Dark crossed his arms.

“What pissed you off now?” Dark retorted, “Did I breathe too much oxygen or something?” Within a second Anti shoved him back into the wall. Dark grunted, watching the other curiously. Anti leaned close, nearly hissing against the other’s ear.

“I saw you,” he said, “with the  **_half-breed_ ** .”

“I don’t know what you're talking about.” Yet his body language said otherwise. He’d tensed at the mention of his half-breed look-alike, gaze avoiding Anti’s. The other chuckled darkly, nipping sharply at Dark’s jaw.

“Don’t you?” Claws dug into flesh, sending a hiss fleeing from Dark’s lungs. He squirmed, yet Anti didn’t miss the way the other’s eye fluttered a bit. “What did you say to him?”

“N-Nothing.” Unsatisfied, Anti drove his claws deeper. Blood oozed from the puncture wounds, clouding the water around them.

“You sure?” Dark nodded, swallowing thickly as Anti lowered his head, fangs pressed against the skin of his neck. Anti could feel the other’s pulse racing beneath him, half terror and half excitement. One little bite. That was all it would take to end his life. “I think you’re lying, my little pet.” Dark jumped as the fangs pressed harder, clearly more unnerved now than pleased.

“I gave him a warning. Told him to stay away from the fight.” Just like that, Anti released him, backing off.

“See? That wasn’t so hard now was it?” Dark didn’t reply, glaring at him. “Now, get lost. Else you might not like what happens next.” Taking the hint the merman swam off, leaving Anti alone with his thoughts.  _ ‘The two of them...they’d be quite interesting.’ _ The idea of both males submitting to him, eyes wide in fear and need...it made his blood stir in his veins. He laughed, sound sharp and nerve-wracking to any who heard it.  _ ‘Soon, that shall be a reality. Soon…’ _


	14. Determined to Die

“So, Tyler is rallying the troops. That way we’ll be ready to take the fight directly to Anti.” Mark sat off to one side, watching as Jack readied himself for the battle. The process meant nothing to Mark, but it was interesting nonetheless to watch him slather something over his scales. Eventually, the prince looked up, cocking his head at him curiously. “You doing alright?”

“Of course,” Mark replied shakily, forcing a smile onto his face. Jack frowned in reply, swimming over carefully.

“What’s got ya all riled up?” he asked. Mark sighed, shaking his head.

“Just...this is really it huh?” He glanced at the merman, unsurprised to find him looking away. The unspoken truth sat heavy between them, nearly drowning out any attempts to speak. Eventually, Mark got up, turning away. “I’ll uh, go see what Tyler wants me to do.”

“Wait.” He turned as a hand grabbed his wrist, looking at Jack. The prince looked like he was blushing, shifting uneasily in the water. “I just...I never got to thank you.”

“You shouldn’t thank me,” Mark said softly. Jack looked up, expression full of uncertainty. Mark swallowed thickly, breath hitching at their close proximity.

“Why not?” Jack asked, seemingly oblivious to his unease. Mark fought to steady his heart. The other was so close. All he’d have to do would be to lean forward and-

Mark jerked back, whipping away as his pulse hammered in his chest. “You just shouldn’t,” he said quickly before all but fleeing the room. Jack didn’t follow him, leaving him to his thoughts as he tried to find Tyler.  _ ‘I’m so stupid,’ _ he thought to himself,  _ ‘What’s the use in getting that close? After all, Jack will-’ _ He couldn’t finish the thought, pausing in his tracks. He shivered as the cold from the water suddenly seeped into his bones. Dark’s words came back to him and an idea began to spark in his mind. “That’s it,” he whispered, almost giddy as he tore off through the castle.  _ ‘This ends now.’ _

* * *

**** “Tyler?” The merman turned, cocking a brow towards Jack. The prince was hovering in the doorway, clearly uneasy about something. Tyler set down the weapon in his hands.

“What’s wrong?” he asked. Jack swam into the room, fidgeting as he spoke.

“Have you seen Mark?” Tyler shook his head, watching as the prince all but panicked.

“Easy there,” he said, “He’s gotta be around here somewhere. Maybe Ethan knows where he is.” Jack took a steadying breath, shaking his head.

“I already asked him,” the other said, “he hasn’t seen him. No one has! What if he ran off? He’s vulnerable out there on his own. Especially with war right on the horizon.”

** “I’ll tell the guards available to search for him,” Tyler assured Jack, “until then, try not to worry. We’ve got too many problems to worry about for the meantime.” The prince sighed, nodding solemnly and exiting. Tyler waited until he was gone before sighing. He lifted the weapon once more, something catching his attention. He turned, swimming over to the chest where he stored smaller weapons. It was open, though only slightly. One of the blades within was missing and a wry smile graced the soldier’s face.  _ ‘So that’s where you went. Let’s hope you know what you’re doing Mark.’ _ **

* * *

**** Anti’s territory was easy to find, and Mark picked his way through it with extreme caution. His scales stood out against the dark rocks, but he managed to stay mostly hidden. The blade in his hand was an unfamiliar weight, but a necessary one all the same. He kept his eyes peeled, looking for any sign of Anti’s telltale form. He thought he spotted the merman, ready to dart out when someone grabbed him. He squirmed, a hand over his mouth preventing him from shouting.

“What’re you doing here?!” The hiss was a familiar one, and Mark calmed. Dark released him, gaze burning in anger. “You’re going to get yourself killed.”

“If that’s what has to happen then fine,” Mark shot back. Dark looked taken aback, momentarily stunned into silence. He recovered quickly, scowling.

“You’ve lost it. Go home.” Dark tried to grab him and Mark slipped away, thumping him lightly with his tail. The merman hissed, growling in annoyance.

“I can’t,” he said, “I’ve got something to do first.”

“Which would be?”

“Killing Anti.” Dark froze, mouth slightly agape. Mark shook his head, suddenly uneasy as he began to ramble. “I can’t just sit back and watch Jack get himself killed squabbling with Anti, so I figured that if he didn’t have to fight him then he’d be fine. So, unless you plan to stop me I have to hurry and catch him. I don’t have much time and-” A hand clapped over his mouth.

“I get it okay? So kindly shut it.” He nodded and Dark backed off. “Look, you’ll get yourself killed like this. Anti isn’t someone to be taken lightly.”

“I know,” Mark said, “but I have to do  **_something_ ** .”

“I know,” Dark sighed, “so I’ll help you out.” Mark stared at him for a long moment, unsure how to reply. “Stop that,” the merman huffed, “let’s just hurry this up alright? We’re running low on time right?”

“Right.” Dark led the way, sweeping low over the dirt as they swam toward the direction Anti had gone. They made their way into the cave where Mark had first met Anti, and he tightened his grip on the blade.

“You imbeciles.” A form flickered past, water rippling around them. Anti slid into view, grin wide and vicious. “How lovely to come to me like this. Perhaps you wish to beg for your little prince’s life?”

“Not even close,” Mark said, blade flashing as he bolted forward. Anti dodged him easily, sinking his fangs into Mark’s shoulder. The half-breed cried out, backing off. Anti licked his lips, blood clouding the water.

“How precious,” Anti said, “you really thought that you could kill me? And Dark my pet, you brought him to me. I must thank you for that.” Dark scowled, baring his fangs.

“Enough,” he snarled, “I'm not your pet! And I didn't bring him here for you.” Anti’s grin faded, seeming to realize what the other meant. He laughed violently, eyes glowing in the darkness.

“You're a fool too,” he said, “and you'll die like one. Come at me then! Let us see just how strong you truly are.”


	15. Wounded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. I can't believe how popular this has gotten. Thank you all who've stuck with me so far. I appreciate your enthusiasm, and to thank you I've got another chapter. This story is coming to its close, and your continued support is what has kept it alive so long.

Time seemed to slow as Anti confronted them. The water was eerily still, all of them waiting for someone else to make the first move. Mark gripped tightly at the blade in his hand. Anti was baring his fangs, daring one of them to approach him. Yet surprisingly it was Dark who moved first, slicing through the water with practiced precision. Anti lashed out, their claws finding their places in one another’s skin as they hissed and snarled like angered cats. Blood sprayed into the water, making it hard to see. Mark spotted the flick of Anti’s green tipped tail and acted, tearing a gash in the tender fin. Anti yowled, pushing Dark away and wheeling on him.

“You should have stayed on the surface,” the merman hissed. Claws tore at his face, scratching up his cheek. He narrowly avoided the next strike, lashing out wildly with the blade in his hand. It reflected off Anti’s claws, knocking Mark off balance. Anti slammed his tail against him, knocking the wind out of him and shoving him away as he turned to meet Dark. “Both of you had a chance to live. Instead, you chose to betray me like the parasites that you are!”

“Shut up!” Dark went into a sort of frenzy, acting more like a wild animal than Mark had ever seen him. He bit and scratched, unfazed as Anti’s own claws drew his blood. Anti laughed as if enjoying the other’s agitated brawling.

“You’re pathetic,” Anti snarled, grinning even as claws caught his ear, “you were always pathetic.” He shoved Dark back, the merman nearly colliding with Mark as he panted raggedly. “You think that this makes you a decent person? That you can somehow make up for everything you’ve done in your life? I accepted you Dark, and if I die then you’ll be all alone once again.” The merman growled, head hung and features twisted into a pained expression. “You’re a monster.”

“You’re wrong.” Dark looked up as Mark moved between them, confused at the others words. “Dark may have done some bad things, but he’s not a monster. You are.” Anti snickered.

“How cute. You really  **_are_ ** a fool aren’t you.” Mark huffed, narrowing his gaze.

“Maybe I am,” Mark agreed, “but at least I have people who stand with me. You’re the only one here who has no one.” Anti snarled, caught off guard when mark bowled into him. The blade sank into Anti’s shoulder, the merman yowling and pulling back. Mark lost his grip, the blade sinking to the cave floor somewhere. He ignored it, driving his nails into the merman’s tail.

“How dare you!” Anti screeched, slashing at him, “You’re nothing more than worthless human and you dare to think you know me?” A quick shake of his tail batted Mark away, sharp fangs turning on him and clamping onto his arm. He shouted, bashing at the other repeatedly in an attempt to get him to release. “Pathetic,” He growled around his mouthful.

“Chew on this you bastard!” Anti suddenly release with a shriek, writhing in pain. The blade Mark had taken was buried into Anti’s left eye, Dark still attached to the other end. He twisted the handle, eliciting another piercing cry from the merman. Eventually the blade slid free, Anti shoving himself away. His face was a mess, blood spewing from the wound in a bloody haze around his head.

“I will destroy you!” He snapped, claws flexing, “All of you! I’ll leave you to be devoured by the sharks and laugh at your agony.” Dark snorted, grinning wickedly.

“You sure act confident for someone on the edge of death,” he mocked. Anti’s tail coiled behind him, his laugh haunting as he barreled forward with claws ready to strike.

* * *

 

Jack led the charge towards Anti’s cavern, Tyler close on his tail. His stomach sank as they neared, pushing his muscles to their limit as he raced onwards. His mind was locked on Mark, praying that the other would be alright when he arrived. The mouth of the cavern came into view just as a scream ripped through the air. His blood ran cold, unable to identify who the sound came from as he shot through the water.

“Mark!” Upon entering he froze, breath hitching. The three forms within were tightly tangled together, yet none of them were moving. Blood obscured his vision, a brilliant cloud of red covering them all. Mark’s eyes were wide, mouth slightly agape at the center of the pile, pinned between Anti and Dark. For a long moment nobody moved, each trying to assess what had happened. Jack swallowed roughly, staring as Mark turned his gaze. “Mark?” The man gave a sad smile.

“Sorry Jack,” he said, “I tried to keep you safe.” The group moved, each pulling back from the others. Mark fell, floating just above the cavern floor with the blood cloud pooling around him. Anti seemed surprised, staring at the now motionless form before chuckling.

“Seemed he was too weak to even do the thing he was willing to throw his life away for.” Anti smirked, trailing the blood from his claws through the water. Dark snarled, shifting towards Jack.

“Truce?” the merman asked. Jack nodded, anger and sickness flooding his system. Dark hummed, tail flicking. “Good. Then trust me and leave.”

“What?” Jack asked in surprise. Dark glanced at him, but only briefly.

“Go,” he repeated, more commanding this time, “he needs you. I’ll handle Anti on my own.” Jack nodded slowly, heart warming at the other’s kindness. It only strengthened when Tyler placed a hand on his shoulder, wielding his spear.

“I’ll stay to help,” the merman said, “go and save his life.”

“Thank you,” Jack said, “both of you.” He darted in, grabbing Mark’s wounded body and dragging him from the cave. Anti watched him go, grinning.

“He’ll bleed out you know,” he said, reveling in the flinch that passed through the prince’s body, “I ensured to slit him wide open.” Tyler’s spear flashed through the water, startling Anti into paying attention.

“Enough,” the soldier said, “We’re your opponents.”

“And we’ll make sure you never leave here alive,” Dark added, gnashing his teeth. Anti sneered, eyes flashing.

“Fine then,” he announced, spreading his arms wide, “Come at me and I’ll add your corpses to my ever-growing list. My thirst has yet to be quenched, so let me taste your blood.” Tyler looked him over, tipping his head to one side.

“Challenge accepted.”


	16. Blood and Tears

     Anti swam in leisurely circles around Dark and Tyler, surveying them like a shark to its prey. The pair stood back to back, watching the other carefully. Tyler’s grip on his spear as tight, ready to strike at any sign of aggression. Dark by contrast felt almost naked with his tiny blade, on edge and unsettled by Anti’s behavior.

  
     “You’ll lose them both,” Anti said suddenly, smirking at the pair, “The prince and his little whore. Both will be gone by the end of this. One way, or another.”

  
     “You sound like you actually know something,” Tyler replied calmly, “Too bad I don’t care enough to wait for you to talk.”

  
     “Smart boy,” Anti nearly purred, “but it won’t matter. Kill me or don’t, it’s already too late to stop what’s been set in motion.” Dark growled, eyes blazing as he shifted. Tyler’s hand stopped him, the soldier murmuring softly.

  
     “Don’t break formation,” Tyler said, “That’s what he wants.” Dark forced himself to settle, muscles flexing in anticipation. He wanted nothing more than to dig his claws into Anti and tear him apart, but he’d behave for now. There was much more at stake than his own life after all.

  
     “Pity,” Anti said before charging. Tyler swung his spear, narrowly missing the merman as he twisted around it. Anti laughed maniacally, eyes glittering. “You're both weak,” he said, “and I’ll enjoy nothing more than feeling you squirm.” Dark growled loudly, claws grabbing Anti’s tail when he came too close. Anti hissed, trying to untangle himself even as Dark hauled him closer.

  
     “Do you ever shut up?” Dark muttered. Tyler shifted, spear plunging down through the merman’s tail and pinning him into the stone. He howled in pain, eyes glowing angrily. Tyler held fast to his weapon, barely reacting even as the merman slashed at him. Blood clouded in the water, a reminder that Anti was weakening despite his vicious appearance. “I'll hold him,” Dark offered, trapping the larger merman in his arms. Tyler yanked his spear free, resting the tip against Anti’s chest.

  
     “You think this is over!” Anti screeched, writhing in Dark’s grip, “I'll come back! I'll never let you rest!” Tyler snorted, shoving the blade forward. Anti jerked, eyes wide.

  
     “Finally found a way to silence you huh,” he mused. Anti growled, eyes rolling back in his head as he slumped forward. Tyler yanked his weapon back, hearing a soft grunt from Dark as he did so. The merman released Anti’s form, letting it float limply in the water as blood gushed from the wounds.

  
     “It's over,” Dark murmured. Tyler nodded, looking up at him. He seemed lost as he stared down at Anti. It was almost unnerving. Red eyes raised themselves, catching Tyler’s gaze. “You should go back to your people. They'll need someone while their prince is away.”

  
     “And you?” Dark shrugged.

     “I'll stay here. Someone should get rid of the body. Make sure it stays dead you know?” Tyler nodded, reholstering his speak before pausing. Something about Dark’s movements was wrong. His breaths were shallow, his movements twitchy and uncertain. Pain creased his face and, through the cloud of blood still flowing from Anti, Tyler could see the wound in his stomach.

     “You're hurt.” Dark shrugged, turning away from his gaze.

  
     “It doesn't matter. I'll either live or die from it. There's nothing for you to worry yourself about.” The soldier sighed. He was going to curse himself for this later.

 

     “Grab Anti’s body and follow me,” he instructed. Dark paused, raising a brow.

  
     “Follow you where exactly?”

  
     “To the kingdom. People will be pleased to see for themselves that Anti is finally dead.” Dark snorted, waving a hand.

     “Then do it yourself. I'm not welcome in your kingdom.”

     “You could be.” Dark froze, staring at him incredulously.

  
     “You sound crazier than Anti did.” Tyler only shrugged.

  
     “You've proven yourself Dark. As far as I'm concerned you're one of us. I'm sure Jack would agree and, should you arrive with Anti’s body, the kingdom will feel the same.” Dark watched him for a long moment, searching for any sign of trickery. He found none.

  
     “Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you.” Tyler nodded, his features twitching into the barest hint of a smile.

     “Well come along then.”

* * *

 

     Jack broke the surface of the water, panting as he struggled with the weight of Mark’s limp form. He spotted a few people closer to shore, calling out to them. They didn't react, seemingly unaware of his struggle. He needed to get closer and yet he was quickly weakening.

  
    _‘The water gets too shallow,’_ he realized with dread. He'd never get close enough, not with his tail. ‘ _Damn it. I'm running out of time…_ ’ He pressed on anyway, forcing himself against the water's current as he approached the shore. Sand began scraping against his scales, a dangerous warning that he couldn't hide any longer. ‘ _I have to get there. He needs me to.’_ Something simmered deep in his stomach, an unease mixed with something unknown that he couldn't identify. His voice, unused to working above water, was already going hoarse from shouting. But finally, the people heard him.

  
     They ran towards him, trying to ask him what was happening as he tried in vain to hide his tail. They couldn't know and yet...there was nothing he could do. Someone tried to take Mark from his arms and, begrudgingly, his trembling fingers let him go. Blood was pounding in his ears, the ocean water trying to suck him away as he watched Mark brought into shore. He wanted to follow, wanted to block out the voices speaking to him and cry. His breath was shallow and ragged, hands dug into the sand beneath him.

  
     “Jack?!” He snapped back to reality at Wade’s panicked voice. People moved aside, letting the duo approach him. Wade gasped, staring at him. “God what happened?”

  
     “Not the time Wade.” Bob hauled him up out of the water, making him wiggle uncomfortably. He was exposed, revealed to these humans who should have never known of his kind. Bob tightened his hold, all but hissing in his ears.

  
     “Stop moving. You're fine. No one knows what you are.” Jack blinked, confused until he looked down. His tail was gone, in its place a pair of legs that he had a hard time processing as his own.

  
     “He's in shock,” Wade was telling someone. That snapped him out of his staring. He looked to the other man instead, trying to get his balance as Bob held tight to his arm. “They called an ambulance for Mark. The wound seems a lot worse than it is so...he should be okay.”

  
     “Go get Jack some clothes,” Bob said, half shoving the merman towards him, “I'll stay here with Mark. You guys meet us at the hospital.” Wade nodded and then began to lead Jack back to the hotel. Jack stumbled along after him, gaze still locked on Mark’s still body. Blood was leaching into the sand and, despite Wade's assurances, Jack didn't feel so confident about his survival.

  
     “He’ll be fine,” Wade said again, “now come on. Let's get you decent.”


	17. Hospitalized

Jack found himself looking around the hotel suite, curious as Wade rummaged through a bag off to one side. The merman found himself inspecting the sheets beneath his hands when Wade suddenly tossed something in his direction.

  
“Mark’s closest to your size,” Wade said, pulling out another piece of cloth and tossing it towards him, “so he’ll have to deal with you wearing his clothes.” Jack picked up the first article, frowning a bit as he turned it around in his hands. Wade turned back, cocking a brow. “You have no idea how that works do you.”

  
“No,” Jack admitted sheepishly. Wade sighed, walking over and dropping one last thing in his lap.

  
“Those go on first,” Wade said, “Just slide your legs through the holes and pull them up to your hips.” Jack nodded, standing a bit wobbly and following his instructions. The fabric felt flimsy on his skin, much different than anything Mark had worn when their meetings began. “These next,” Wade instructed, “just pull em over like before.” The merman struggled a bit, wiggling into them and wrinkling his nose at the stiff fabric. They hung around his legs, clearly baggy. Jack turned and grabbed the last piece, determined to figure it out. He struggled a bit but finally tugged it on.

  
“Is this right?” He asked, holding out his arms. It hung strangely from him, but maybe this was how humans wore them? Wade turned back from gathering his things and smiled.

  
“Almost,” he said with a chuckle. He came over, taking the two halves of fabric and tugging them together. “You gotta button it first.” Jack watched in amazement as the man fitted the fabric together, stepping back once he'd finished. “There. You're decent. Now shoes.” Jack tipped his head to one side and Wade snickered, tugging out two odd things. “Just slip them on. This part goes between your toes.”

  
“They feel odd,” Jack commented as he finally got them on. He felt as if he were swimming in Mark’s clothes, and yet the scent of him helped calm his nerves. He'd be fine. He had to be.

  
“Well the hospital will let you in now,” Wade commented, motioning for Jack to follow. Jack hurried after him, suddenly anxious as they stepped into the hallway. The world felt foreign, the air on his skin almost disorienting.

  
‘ _Is this how Mark felt_?’ he wondered briefly, shrinking into the flannel he wore. ‘ _Did I force him into something he didn’t want_?’ He felt selfish, having dragged Mark into his world without any concern for the other’s comfort. ‘ _And he got hurt because of it_.’

  
“You okay?” He blinked, jerking his gaze up. Wade looked worried, frowning a bit as their gazes met. Jack meant to lie, but found himself shaking his head. Wade gave a sad smile. “I know. Come on. Let’s get to the hospital.”

  
The car ride was silent, Jack’s discomfort forgotten in his curiosity. He watched the world flash by, staring like a child in awe as cars flashed by. Wade smiled at his childish antics, flipping on the radio. Jack jumped at the sudden sound, staring at the radio with a glare and a cat-like hiss. Wade laughed at that, humming along to the music as they drove. Jack had finally left the radio alone by the time they’d reached the hospital, staring up at the building.

  
“He’s in there?” Jack asked.

  
“Yup. The doctors are taking real good care of him. We’ll check in and find Bob. He should know more on how he’s doing.” Jack nodded, stumbling out of the car and squinting when the sun attacked his eyes. Wade was already off, locking the car with a beep while Jack hurried to keep up. The man was clearly anxious, his interactions with the woman at the desk clipped and tight.

  
“And what’s the patient’s name?” she asked gently.

  
“Mark Fischbach,” Wade said impatiently. Jack mulled over the added information, rolling Mark’s last name over his tongue. The woman eyed him oddly, pointing with a pen.

  
“Friends of his?” she asked.

  
“Yeah we are,” Wade said tightly, “and we’d like to know how he’s doing.”

  
“Well Mr. Fischbach is in the OR right now,” the woman said, seemingly oblivious to his agitation. Or perhaps she just didn’t care. “You can sit in waiting room C and someone will inform you when he's out of surgery.” Wade took a deep breath, settling one hand on Jack’s shoulder and steering him away. Jack didn't speak, unsure what was entirely happening and following the other man’s lead. Wade huffed, waiting as a pair of double doors opened.

  
The scent of medicine struck Jack as soon as they entered, making his nose wrinkle. It smelled abrasive and sour, and Jack didn't have much time to process before Wade was steering him away. Bob met them off to one side, looking agitated and yet calm all at once. He looked Jack over, sighing.

  
“They're a bit big but it'll work,” he said.

  
“Well what'd you want me to do about it?” Wade retorted, sitting down, “nothing we own was gonna fit him. He's too small.”

  
“Fair enough, but I'm not sure how Mark will react knowing you gave him his lucky flannel.”

“He’ll live.”

  
Jack eventually tuned out their squabbling, looking around. People looked every shade of concerned. Some were crying, others looking anxious or agitated. Sickness had occasionally taken one of his people back home, but to see so much suffering left him feeling sick himself.

  
“Company of Mr. Fischbach?” Wade and Bob fell silent immediately, Bob standing and motioning the doctor over. Jack’s fingers tightened on his borrowed jeans. Would Mark be okay?

  
“He's out of surgery?” Bob asked. The doctor nodded, adjusting his glasses.

  
“His wound was pretty bad, but he’s still young. He should recover just fine. He's in recovery now if you'd like to see him, but remember that he's likely to be a bit groggy from the anesthetic.”

  
“We can see him?” Jack asked, getting shakily to his feet. The doctor eyed him and nodded.

  
“Follow me.” Jack didn't hesitate to follow the doctor, bouncing nervously on his heels. The man led them down the winding halls, eventually pushing open a door and talking to someone inside. “Alright,” the doctor said, stepping aside, “you're in luck. He's awake.”

  
They all entered the tiny, sterile room, eyes resting immediately on Mark. He didn't look overly pleased, squinting a bit as he shifted on the bed. The nurse was currently checking his vitals, but the man was more interested in his new visitors.

  
“Bob? Wade?” He asked, squinting again. Bob chuckled, approaching and handing him his glasses.

  
“Now you can stop glaring,” he joked. Mark slid them on, blinking a bit as his sight returned to him. Jack stared, adjusting to the look. It was then that Mark spotted him, jaw dropping a bit.

  
“Jack? What're you - how're you -” his speech cut off, mouth just open in confusion. “What're you wearing?” Wade laughed behind him and the merman felt his cheeks color.

  
“Blame Wade,” he said, crossing his arms, “he picked them out.” Mark raised a brow, eying the man in question.

  
“Seriously dude?”

  
“What? I had to find him something on short notice alright.” The nurse left, and Mark shook his head.

  
“But how?” He asked again. Jack shrugged.

  
“Usually shifting is reserved for half breeds or upper roy-” he broke off, eyes widening. “Oh…”

  
“Oh?” Mark prompted. Jack flashed a sharp grin.

  
“I know what the prophecy meant now,” Jack said with a laugh, “the prince will be no more. It didn't mean killing me, at least I don't think so.” Mark eyed him, clearly waiting for more. Jack smiled to himself. “I finally did it. I'm king.”


	18. Epilogue

“Thanks for watching everyone. Buh-bye!” Mark flipped off his camera, stretching before he powered off his computer. He went out into the living room, smiling at the sight of Jack sprawled out on the couch. The merman was currently engrossed in some game on the phone Mark had gotten him, tongue poking out a bit. Mark cleared his throat, watching the other man jump and look up.

“All done?” Jack asked.

“Course I am. Ready to go?” Jack jumped to his feet, wiggling excitedly out of his clothes. Mark laughed, shaking his head. “You're lucky we live on the ocean Jack. Else you'd get arrested for public indecency.” Jack huffed.

“They'd never catch me,” he retorted, hurrying towards the back door. Mark set his glasses aside, striping before following the excitable merman.

He'd already gotten into the water by the time Mark joined him. His tail flickered through the water, eyes closed as he swam in circles. Mark dove, sighing as his legs morphed into a tail before hitting the ocean. Jack swam around him, nearly purring.

“Did I ever tell you that you're beautiful?” Jack asked. Mark chuckled.

“Too many times.” Jack snorted, pausing in front of him and laying a hand against the scar on his torso. His recovery had been a rough one, and he and Jack had found a middle ground of sorts. The merman was touchy-feely, practically growling at anyone who he thought may be a threat in Mark’s injured state. Eventually, feelings had come to the surface. And here they were, living their double lives on the ocean with one another.

“Well you are,” Jack said, bumping their foreheads together. Mark chuckled, taking his hand.

“Come on you. We've gotta get back to your kingdom.” Jack gave a whoop, tearing off into the water. Mark surged after him, playfully tugging at Jack’s tail. The green appendage swatted at him and he ducked away with a laugh. It was odd to think that, at one time, the ocean had held such fear for him. And yet here he was, swimming deep into its depths as if he’d been born to do so.

“Hurry up Mark!” Jack called as the kingdom came into view. Mark put on an extra burst of speed, catching up just as Jack neared the entrance. Tyler greeted them, together with an irritated-looking Dark. The merman had settled into life in the kingdom, though it hadn’t changed his surly attitude and hot temper one bit.

“It’s nice to see you back,” Tyler said. Dark nodded, his vague version of a greeting. “There’s some work for you to do my king.” Jack rolled his eyes, glaring at the smirk on Tyler’s face.

“You’re a jerk,” he said with a laugh, “anyway, gotta go then. Come on Mark!” He smiled at the guards before hurrying after his energetic boyfriend. Jack led them along the corridors, and Mark mentally mused at how easy this had become. Ever since Mark had moved out to the coast they’d spend their nights and the first half of the day on land, while the latter half was spent in Jack’s kingdom. It was how they got their work done, keeping one another company while still living their lives. So he followed Jack into his room, the merman sighing as he rested on the small area that served as his bed. Mark cocked his brow, smirking.

“Don’t you have work?” he asked cheekily. Jack glared at him, nearly pouting.

“Can’t we just chill for a bit first?” he asked. Mark chuckled, swimming over and settling beside him. The other rolled over, happily snuggling into his bare chest. Mark smiled at his over-affection, simply allowing them to cuddle suspended in the water. After a moment something settled into the water, warm and sweet smelling. Mark cocked a brow.

“You went into a heat cycle didn’t you?” he asked accusingly. Jack only shrugged, holding him tightly. “You’re about to have one hell of a time.”

“You’ll help take care of it though,” Jack said with a grin, “now won’t you babe.” Mark snorted, pressing a kiss to the man’s forehead.

“Course I will,” he said. Jack wiggled, clearly ready to get on with Mark’s ‘help’ but the halfling pulled back with a cheeky smile. “But first you’ve got work to do.” Jack groaned, bonelessly flopping over.

“Do I have to?” he asked, pouting. Mark only nodded and got up, half dragging the merman with him.

“Come on you,” he said, “quicker you get this done the quicker we can head home and get you taken care of.” Jack perked up, all but racing from the room. Mark smiled fondly,following at a slower pace. Jack was a treasure he’d found in the ocean depths, a glittering jewel he was lucky to stumble upon. And, despite all of the pain they’d gone through to get there, well he wouldn’t change any of it to have Jack by his side.


End file.
